


All That Is Gold

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boss Castiel (Supernatural), Brief Castiel/Others - Freeform, Brief Dean Winchester/Others - Freeform, Cas Likes To Come On Expensive Cars, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Classic Cars, Come Kink, Debasing Expensive Objects, DestielFFPrompt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Personal Assistant Dean Winchester, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Road Trips, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, Trapped In A Closet, a literal one, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Being too rich for your own good is great, but absolutely meaningless if you can’t even get your assistants to put up with you for more than a couple of months. Throw in an unconventional kink, and relationships in general are pretty much off the table. So what happens when the hottest assistant Cas has ever hired moves in and learns all of his secrets? Will he run, just like the rest of them… or prove to be the one he’s had been waiting for the whole time?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 250
Kudos: 521
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All that is gold does not glitter,  
> Not all those who wander are lost;  
> The old that is strong does not wither,  
> Deep roots are not reached by the frost.
> 
> \- JRR Tolkien
> 
> Thanks to MelancholySeraph for the prompt, and I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for their awesome beta skills!

****

**Castiel**

“I don’t understand why it won’t just… do what I want it to do.” Cas frowned at his espresso machine, tapping irritatedly on the side of it. “This isn’t rocket science.” 

His executive assistant laughed from across the room. “Apparently it is. Did you break it?” 

Not amused, Cas glowered at him. “Congratulations, now you get to go get my coffee.” 

“Oh, no. That’s not…” Jask trailed off, sighing in resignation. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, and Cas returned to his quest to make the espresso machine work properly. After about five more minutes, he came to the conclusion that it either required a blood sacrifice to work properly, or it was just simply broken. 

Jask came back nearly fifteen minutes later with a piping hot Americano in tow. Cas sniffed it quickly, letting his eyes flutter closed as the familiar scent calmed his nerves. “Thank you, Jaskier. Now… onto more important things. What’s on my calendar today?” 

Again, his assistant looked at him like he was an alien. “You have me attending two meetings in your place and Crowley called again, wanting you to take a look at his Hellcat.”

Cas rolled his eyes and took a long sip. “First of all, a Hellcat is an engine, not a car. Second, they only started making those in 2015. I don’t bother with vehicles made past 1979, he knows this. Tell him I have no interest in him, nor his Challenger.” He paused, biting the corner of his bottom lip. “Has anyone booked an appointment to come see the Nova in my personal collection recently?” 

“You can just ask me flat out, Castiel. I’ve worked for you for years, I know what that’s code for.” Jask shook his head with a small smirk and ignored Cas’ dangerously raised eyebrow. “And yes, but not until next Thursday.” 

_ That’s not soon enough.  _ “Fine, then you may go. I trust you’ll update me if anything happens at either of those meetings?” 

Jask nodded once, tucking his hands behind his back. “Yes, Sir.” Cas stared at him until he got the hint and actually walked away, closing the door behind him with a thud.  _ Sometimes I wonder why I hired him.  _

He paced around his empty mansion getting more worked up and agitated by the second. It had been weeks since he’d had any sort of release, and he knew there would be no way he’d make it another eight days. Cas chewed on the inside of his cheek and then made his way out to his garage. 

The moment he closed the door behind him and flipped on the fluorescent lights, he felt a little bit better. He always did when he was surrounded by beauty, and Cas was hard pressed to find another spot on Planet Earth filled with as much beauty as his personal garage. 

Row after row of pristine, classic cars stretched out in front of him. His garage was nearly as large as his actual house, and almost every square foot of it was filled. Cas wandered through the rows, trailing his fingertips over perfect paint and gorgeous curves until he was standing in front of his most prized possession - a 1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass 422 W-30 convertible. It was one of just a hundred and thirteen produced, and the matador red paint still shone as brightly as the day it came off the production line. It was a work of art… and Cas couldn’t wait to debase it. 

He slowly unbuttoned his dress slacks and pushed them down to his knees, then fished his rapidly hardening cock through the fly hole in his boxers. Cas started off slow, just grazing the head over the front of the hood and letting out a pleased sigh. He smacked his length off the metal a couple of times, biting his lip at the dull spark of pain it caused.  _ Fuck. This car was built for beauty and speed. Every feature carefully planned, every angle expertly crafted. It’s worth over a hundred thousand dollars, and yet it’s about to be little better than a come-rag.  _

A full body shiver wracked through him and he squeezed his cock, stroking slowly as he splayed his other hand flat on the hood. Cas rocked up on his toes, bending over until the precome budding around his slit was dripping onto the original paint and streaking down. The sight drew a moan from Cas and he braced himself, circling his fingers beneath the head of his cock and fucking his own fist over that hood until his thighs had the car rocking on its axles. “Shit,” he breathed, stroking himself faster.  _ This car was made for this, made for  _ **_me._ **

Cas tipped his head back and his jaw went slack as the heat pooled in his gut, his balls tightening to let him know he was close. “Fuck, take it. You gorgeous, filthy fucking -” He gasped. Hot, wet splatters of come shooting out halfway up the body and rolling sinfully down the curves of the hood scoops. His pupils blew at the sight and he growled, leaning forward as far as he could to lick up the mess with broad, desperate swipes of his tongue. 

He pulled back, eyeing the circular hooks he’d had retrofitted to the car and wished he’d had someone bound to them, but that would come soon enough. For now, he tucked himself back into his boxers and fixed his slacks, making his way back into the house. 

~~~~

“Where is my coffee?” Cas eyed Jask’s empty hands and frowned deeply, not understanding why his assistant wasn’t getting the memo. 

“I’m not your  _ personal  _ assistant Castiel, I’m your executive assistant. Coffee isn’t my job. Are you ready for a new one? Last one was a bust, but I’ll get a better one this time.”

The last several had been ‘busts’, and he was seriously starting to doubt Jaskier’s judgement. “If you’re not going to do it, then yes. Find someone to handle the everyday things… including my personal calendar.” 

“You got it, boss. For today, I’ll get the damn coffee and then go on a hunt, deal?” Jask stood tall with his hands behind his back.

Cas appreciated the acquiescence even if Jask didn’t seem thrilled by it. “Yes, yes. Very well. Go on, then. Make it a triple shot today… these meetings will be the death of me.”

As Jask nodded and made his way out, Cas sighed to himself. “Good help is getting harder and harder to find.”

**Dean**

“Fancy seeing you here.” Dean leaned against the counter with a flirty grin. “Where have you been all week, handsome?” Ares licked his lips and leaned in as well.  _ Asshat knows he’s gettin’ somethin’ free.  _

“I was out of town. Miss me?” 

“Hell yeah. Wasn’t sure what I’d do if I never saw those eyes again.” He licked his lips and checked out Ares’ awesome different colored eyes. The half blue, half brown eye always made Dean weak in the knees. 

Ares huffed a laugh. “Told you, you can take a picture if you wanted.”

“You’re trouble, Ares.” Dean chuckled. “Speakin’ of trouble, bagel or muffin?” 

“Ummmm... muffin. Feeling sweet today.” 

Dean pulled out a muffin and handed it to him, taking a second to touch his hand softly. “That so? Well, how bou-”

“Winchester!!” 

_ Ah, fuck! _

Dean’s boss stormed over, looking like she was about to raise hell. “You’re going to pay for that, pretty boy.” 

Ares pulled out his wallet without hesitation as Meg rounded on Dean. “How many times have I told you not to give away free food?”

Meg was five foot three inches of pure demon. He had a bad feeling he would get caught one day.  _ Oh well, had a good run. I’m 21 now, the hell am I still doin’ here?  _ “What do you expect, Masters. Look at him.” He winked at Ares, deciding to go out with a bang.

“You’re fired. Give me your apron.” She put one hand on her hip and the other reached out for her property.

“Oh,  _ no. _ Not the apron. What ever will I do?” Dean rolled his eyes and took it off. “Good luck findin’ someone you can boss around, asshat!” Dean turned to leave and ran straight into a handsome dude in a suit. “Hey there, sorry man. Show’s over.” He gallic shrugged and went to step around him.

The man’s eyes followed him for a moment and then he grabbed Dean’s arm to stop him. “Hey, wait. You’re looking for a job?”

Dean looked down at his arm and huffed a laugh. “I’ve been jobless for about one minute buddy, I think I have a bit before I go to prostitution. But thanks, m’flattered.”

“Cute. My name is Jaskier Morningstar. And no, I’m not trying to hire you for sex work. I highly doubt your future boss would be interested in you, anyway.” He dropped Dean’s arm and pulled out his wallet, which was flush with cash. He fished out a business card and handed it to Dean, then shoved a cup of coffee in his other hand. “Take this to him, tell him I sent you. Thanks!”

The guy turned on his heel and left, doing a double take down the street and then took off after…  _ Ares? Seriously? _

_ Fucking weird. I got fired and hired in the same damn minute... unless this address is some murder dungeon.  _ Dean walked outside and climbed in his ‘67 Chevy. He took a sip of the coffee, because he wasn’t about to play whatever game  _ that _ was, but the second he turned her on, he checked the gas gauge. “Ah hell.... guess I’m goin’ to get murdered.”

He talked himself out of it about three times, but by the time he pulled into the fancy driveway, he was too damn curious.  _ Why me?! _

Dean knocked on the door, waiting way too damn long and taking a few more sips of the coffee by the time the door actually opened. “Uhh...”  _ Damn, he’s hot. _ “Jaskier sent me with your coffee? Are you Castiel Novak?”

The man nodded once and snatched the coffee from Dean, tipping it back and taking a sip. When he pulled it away from his lips, he frowned at it. “Where’s the rest of it, did you spill it?”

“Uh, yeah?”  _ In my mouth. _ “Heard you’re my new boss... boss. Can I come in?” Dean stepped inside before he could respond and looked around. “Well, shit. What’s my job? Just coffee?”

Novak twitched, clutching the coffee cup so tightly, it bent. “Jaskier didn’t explain your job description to you?” He shut the door behind Dean and pointed down a long hallway. “Go, we’ll speak in there.”

“Yes, Sir. It isn’t sex, right? Cause Ima classy broad.” Dean smirked and made his way down the hall.

He didn’t get an answer until they were walking into the open living room. It was huge, big enough for twenty people or more. “No. I’m not hiring you for sex, although…” Cas’ eyes traveled down Dean’s body, but he shook his head slightly. “No. You’d be a personal assistant. Coffee, errands, keeping up with my personal calendar. You’d need to move in, of course, but you’ll be fed and clothed. I believe your salary is somewhere north of $40,000, although that might be a low estimation. Jaskier was supposed to explain this to you.”

“He seemed busy. Definitely left out every one of those details. But I’m here for it. I was crashin’ on my friend’s couch at the moment anyway. Who else lives here?” Dean had a million questions but was trying to play it cool.

Cas blinked, then sat down on the recliner. “No one, it’s just me. You will have your own room and the ability to move freely throughout the rest of the house… except for the garage. If you have a vehicle, you can park it in the shed, there should be ample space.” 

“A shed?!”  _ My Baby won’t be in no shed.  _

“Yes, or leave it in the driveway. Most people prefer to actually take  _ care  _ of their cars.” Cas plucked a key out of a drawer across the room and walked over, handing it to Dean like he already knew Dean was going to agree. 

“Hey, I take care of my baby.”  _ Dude is kinda weird, but at least he’s hot. And the gig is just too damn good to be true.  _ Dean wasn’t known for making the best decisions in life, but he wasn’t about to pass this up. Only time would tell whether this would end up being the best or worst decision of his life.  _ Ehh… fuck it.  _ “Sounds good with me. I’ll move in tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel**

Castiel woke up the following morning with a chip on his shoulder. _Jaskier’s punishing me and that’s not how this dynamic is supposed to work._

Knowing quite well that Jask wouldn’t be there to get his morning coffee - and that twunk he apparently hired wouldn’t be there until mid afternoon - Cas begrudgingly went to get his own. 

Once he’d had not one, but two Americanos in his system, he called Jaskier. The moment he answered, Cas lit into him. “Is this a joke? What did you tell that poor kid?”

“That you were definitely _not_ hiring him for sex. Seemed like he wouldn’t take the job otherwise, so… sorry, Castiel. You wanted a personal assistant, I got you a personal assistant.”

Cas fumed, taking a second to look at his high, vaulted ceiling. “And you couldn’t _possibly_ have done it specifically _because_ he didn’t want to be hired for sex, and yet he looks like he was hand-sculpted by a very horny, generous god?” 

The barked laugh from Jaskier made Cas clench his jaw. “Might’ve had something to do with it. Figured you’d like a challenge, Sir.”

“I’d fire you if you weren’t so unbelievably good at your job. If this goes badly, I’m taking it out on _you.”_ Cas hung up the phone, smiling to himself as he envisioned the shudder he probably just induced. Jaskier was attractive, but in all of their years working together, they’d only crossed that line one time. He had been curious what Cas did in that garage, and what the Nova appointments were really for… and after one rather mild physical tutorial, Jask had decided he wasn’t quite the man for that job. 

At the time, Cas had dismissed it. Having a kink for debasing expensive, beautiful objects wasn’t something that went over well in most circles, and Jaskier _was_ a very capable, very useful executive assistant. If he didn’t want to take part, well… that was his business and Cas wasn’t one to force anyone. 

But Dean? Castiel would be hard pressed to pinpoint another time when he’d been _that_ attracted to someone at first glance. Setting aside the fourteen year age difference between them, Dean was… exquisite. He was a brat, which would likely prove to be an issue since they weren’t also entering into a sexual arrangement where he’d be able to properly address it. 

_Aren’t assistants supposed to make things easier, not harder?_ The thought of Dean living in his house, touching his things, showering in the same space… was absolutely making _something_ hard. 

He ignored it and got dressed, choosing a fitted, custom suit and a blue tie that accentuated his eyes. _I’m too old to be trying to impress twenty-one year olds, but… here I am._

When the doorbell rang he took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean walked in without hesitation, a giant duffle over his shoulder. “I brought you a coffee.” He handed him another half full cup of coffee and smiled a toothless grin.

Cas frowned at the coffee and huffed a breath through his nose. “You will address me as ‘sir’ or ‘Castiel’ at all times. Don’t call me Mr. Novak, that was my father. And if you expect to actually keep this job, I suggest you show up with a _full_ cup of coffee tomorrow.”

Dean’s brow furrowed and he looked down. “‘Sir’ was my... dad. I’d rather you weren’t associated with him, _Castiel._ And okay, full cup of coffee. I just couldn’t afford my own so I took a drink. Won’t happen again.” He plopped his duffle down and met Cas’ eyes. “I forgot where my room is.”

Something about the look in Dean’s eyes had Cas softening, and that wasn’t something he was used to. He handed the coffee back to Dean and licked his lips, looking away. “I got my own this morning, you can have this one. Follow me, I’ll show you to your room and then we can discuss your allowance. If you play your cards right, that will be the last time you ever have to say the words ‘I couldn’t afford my own’.” 

He turned on his heel and led Dean to the guest bedroom closest to his own. Cas wasn’t quite sure why he chose that one, but when he pushed opened the door and stood aside, he could see he made the right decision. 

Dean’s entire demeanor lit up and he instantly walked over to sprawl out on the king-sized bed. “This is crazy.” He sat up abruptly. “You’re not buttering me up to murder me, right?”

Amused, Cas raised an eyebrow. “Don’t be ridiculous. Jaskier found you in a coffee shop, did he not? And publicly offered you the position? That wouldn’t make me a very good killer, now would it?”

“That’s true.” Dean hopped off the bed and walked over excitedly. “What’s my first task?” He rubbed his hands together and bit his lip.

_At least he seems eager now._ “I took the day off. I find it’s better that way, since there will be no one else to ease you into this. So, we’ll take the day to get to know each other, discuss the particulars of your employment, and you can get settled in. You officially start tomorrow. You _are_ aware that this is a _full_ time position, correct? It’s not occasional mornings at a coffee shop.” 

“Yeah. I got that by the ‘you’ll have to move in’ pitch. Quick question though, why don’t you have a coffee maker? You seem loaded. Could probably afford a coffee-shop quality machine yourself.”

Cas huffed and started walking back toward the kitchen. “I have one, it’s broken. If you would prefer to skip the trip to the coffee shop every morning, I will give you the money to go purchase a new one.”

“New one? Nah. Never met a household object I couldn’t fix myself. Lemme see it.” Dean followed Cas and checked out the machine. “You know it’s unplugged, right?” He bit back a grin as he tinkered with the back of the espresso maker.

He blushed, clearing his throat quietly. “Blame Jaskier.”

“No problem. Can I blame him for everything?” Dean plugged it in and it still didn’t work, but he pressed something repeatedly on the underside and it sputtered to life. “Tada... now you have a live-in barista. Just like Americanos?”

Cas nodded once, knowing his face was even redder. “Yes, we can blame Jaskier for everything… and yes, just Americanos. I haven’t really had anything else, but the espresso is… important to me.”

“I’ll perfect your Americano then.” His green eyes traveled up Cas’ body, but before it could even register in Cas’ brain, Dean was turning away and opening the fridge. “Starvin’. You hungry, boss?”

“Yes, I suppose.” Truth be told, Cas was _absolutely_ hungry, but not necessarily for food. 

**Dean**

Dean was surprised with how full the fridge was, and pulled out all the fixings for a mean sandwich. _Bouta rock this dude’s world._ Normally, Dean would have to make meals out of random scraps at his friend’s house, but this? He could get used to this. “Turkey or ham?”

“Turkey.” Cas stood, disappearing from the kitchen and returning a few moments later with his laptop. “Do you know your routing and account numbers?”

“Um... no. Here.” Dean pulled out his cell and unlocked it. “Here’s my bank app thing, do you know where to find it?” He went back to making the sandwiches.

Cas tinkered with it for a moment and typed some things into his computer, then slid Dean’s phone back to him. “There. You’re now set up to receive your direct deposits, and I’ve given you your sign-on bonus. Hopefully it will be sufficient to get your affairs in order - break your lease, things like that. You will be paid each Friday, if there is ever an issue with the deposit, you come to me, not HR. You’re employed… sort of off the record.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Dean glanced at the phone and did a double take at the $5,000 that hadn’t been there ten minutes ago. “Woah. _That’s_ a sign-on bonus?!” He’d never had that much money in any bank account in his life. _How the fuck is any of this real?_

Frowning, Cas straightened in his seat. “Is it not enough? Dean, whatever you need… just ask for it.”

“No, no. It’s plenty enough. I...” _Dunno what the fuck to say._ “I feel bad. I don’t need that much, haven’t done nothin’ yet but plug in your espresso and make you a sandwich.” He put it on a plate and slid it over.

“Anything,” Cas corrected. “You haven’t done _anything_ yet.” He closed his laptop and picked up the sandwich, taking a bite and nodding appreciatively. “Believe me. Once your tasks officially begin, you might think twice about that being enough.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the English lesson and took a giant bite of his sandwich. “If you say so.” 

He chewed obnoxiously and then went to sit next to Cas. There were tons of other chairs in the kitchen alone, but he couldn’t help it. Their arms brushed as they ate, and when Dean’s belly was happy enough, he turned to the side. “What do you do?”

Cas didn’t seem to shy away from the contact, but gave him a strange look. “Have you heard of Bumble Bee Auctions? And yes, before you ask… it’s absolutely a play on the Transformer, though I don’t prefer to see it like that. BBA is a company founded by my father and passed down to me. We auction classic cars, motorcycles, tractors… you name it, we’ve probably auctioned it at one time. Two years ago, I auctioned off one of the original Wright brothers’ planes.” He chuckled quietly and looked around. “Bought this house on that profit alone.”

Dean glanced down at the sandwich Cas didn’t finish and switched their plates to keep eating. “What’s your niche? I mean, that’s a lotta motors, but you gotta have a favorite.”

“I have a preference for muscle cars produced prior to 1980. The rarer, the better.“ Cas flicked his eyes to Dean’s lips as he finished off the second sandwich. “You’d be surprised what you can find at estate sales. We’ve built up enough of a reputation that most of the time, we can buy the cars for pennies on the dollar and turn around and auction them for three times what they’re actually worth.”

Dean was impressed. _Maybe this guy isn’t so bad after all._ He pictured Baby, nearly telling him all about her, but decided to wait. He’d rather see the look of surprise on his face when he saw her for the first time. “That’s awesome. Can I come see some?”

“I don’t typically attend the auctions, but I’m sure something could be arranged. Chances are, you’ll end up accompanying me to an estate sale or two.” Cas tapped gently on the counter and eyed Dean. “Tell me about yourself.”

_Ah hell... knew this was comin’. Ima 21 year old high school dropout that ran away from home... here’s where I ruin this._ “Uh... I’ve been on my own since I was 16. My dad wasn’t... that great so I basically raised myself. My mom left with my little brother when I was five and never looked back. Dunno how to even find them at this point.” Dean looked down at his hands as he spoke. “She left me with _him,_ so I dunno if I want to, anyway. Would be nice to know my little brother, though. All I got is that duffle and the car I got when my dad died. I’m allergic to cats, and I swing hard both ways. I moved here a few months ago, and just started crashin’ on a friends couch before Jask found me. That was probably my first real job, and I was fired for givin’ a cute boy free pastries. This isn’t making me look that good, huh?” He blushed and took a long drink of water to distract himself.

Cas was silent for several long moments, and then cracked what looked like it could’ve been a smile. “That depends. Were the pastries any good?”

“Nah.” Dean grinned and licked his bottom lip. “I didn’t have a great start, but I’ll figure it out.” _Hell... I gotta. This might be my last chance._


	3. Chapter 3

**Castiel**

Dean settled in quicker than Castiel thought he would. There was something… strange… about him, something that Cas couldn’t quite put his finger on. But he was proving himself to be capable and hardly ever complained, so Cas chose to ignore everything else. 

Two weeks after Dean started, Cas got a tip about the owner of a 1974 Ford Torino GT passing away in his sleep. He already had one in his personal collection, but there was no way he’d miss the chance to buy one for auction. 

For some reason, he was excited about telling Dean. He knew Dean was interested in the cars he dealt with, and he felt a little badly that most of their time together had been spent apart as Cas tried to negotiate a deal with a new auction hall. 

“You’ll need to turn in early tonight, we’re leaving first thing in the morning.” Cas took a bite of his lamb and smiled to himself. 

Dean glanced up with his mouth full. “Huh? Where are we goin’?” He mumbled around the food and brushed his arm against Cas’.

Cas flicked his eyes to the spot where they’d touched and then to the ten other empty seats at the table. “We’re heading to Austin to pick up a car. Jaskier will be here around 4am and we’ll need to leave immediately.”

“4am? Damn. Alright, I’ll go to sleep early. What kinda car? Ain’t I supposed to work your schedule?”

Sighing, Cas set down his fork. “That isn’t a word, Dean. And yes, but this is why I bought you a cell phone. It’s a ‘74 Torino. We’ll drive down there in my car, and then you and Jaskier will return in mine and I’ll drive the Torino home. If all goes well, eventually Jaskier will no longer need to be a part of these trips.”

“What’s not a word? Ain’t? Sure it is.” Dean took another bite. “We don’t need him. What kinda car we drivin’ there?”

Cas smirked, leaning in a little bit. “Mine. It’s a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. Have you ever seen one?”

“In person? No way. Is that what that forbidden garage is full of?” Dean leaned in more too, but from what Cas could tell, it wasn’t intentional. “When you gonna let me in there to see the goods? Don’t trust me yet, Cas?” He nudged Castiel softly and grinned.

_ No, I don’t.  _ “Don’t worry about what’s in the garage. It doesn’t concern you and never will.” Cas straightened his posture and resumed eating, desperately trying to think of a way to change the subject before he started envisioning his young, off-limits assistant strapped to one of those cars. “Did you get my dry cleaning?”

Dean frowned and stood up. “Okay... Uh, yeah, it’s in the closet. Pressed and ready.” He cleaned off his plate and walked out of the kitchen. “Night, Cas.”

“Castiel,” he corrected. “Goodnight, Dean.” He watched him go and then leaned back in his chair with a sigh, wondering what invisible button he just pushed to make Dean shut down like that. 

~~~~

The morning came way too soon, and it was  _ absolutely  _ too early to be dealing with Jaskier. He’d let himself in and brought coffee, though, and Cas took the cup without a word to him. 

Jaskier looked around for Dean and then dropped his voice. “Pulled the car out. Figured it was easier like that.”

Cas nodded, taking a long sip and letting out a quiet moan. “Yes, it is. Thank you. He’s already started asking questions.”

“Do you blame him?” 

Dean walked out before he could answer, so Cas took the keys from Jask and nodded to the cups. “There’s coffee for you. Help yourself, we leave in five.”

“Mornin’, sunshines. Thanks.” Dean smiled and took a coffee. “We gettin’ food? I’m starvin’.” He walked to the kitchen and Jask gave Cas an amused look.

“You did this,” Cas muttered to Jask. “Don’t give me that face, it’s entirely your fault.” He watched Dean fish out some food and then sighed, realizing they might as well eat first. 

Twenty minutes behind schedule, they finally made their way out of the house, and Cas smirked when he saw his Roadrunner. “Thank you for having her cleaned, Jaskier.” 

Dean whistled and walked completely around the car to admire it. “This is beautiful!” He ran his hand down the hood with a grin.

It was weird, watching someone as attractive as Dean touching his car. Weird, and entirely too erotic. Cas cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as Jask seemed to catch on and cut in. “Wouldn’t touch if I were you, D. He gets a little… testy, about his cars.”

Dean’s eyes darted up and held up his hands. “Right. Course he does.” He took a dramatic step back and put his hands behind him. “This better, Cas?”

“Castiel,” he said, noting the way Dean’s chest puffed out and his shoulders bowed with his stance. It absolutely wasn’t helping his situation, so he got into the car without a word. Jaskier tilted the passenger seat forward and gestured to the back, smirking at Dean. 

The moan Dean released when the car started should have been illegal.  _ “Maaaan. _ She’s a beauty. You’re not gonna drive like a grandpa, right?” He settled in and watched Castiel in the rearview mirror.

Instead of answering, Cas pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and took off so quickly that Dean was thrown back against the seat. Cas laughed loudly, turning to wink at him as they got onto the highway. “Maybe you should’ve buckled up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He buckled himself in and stared out the window. “How long is the drive again?”

Again, Cas couldn’t pinpoint what he’d done wrong. He shared a glance with Jask and slowed down to a normal speed. “A few hours. Do you get carsick?”

“That’s why I never sit in the back,” Jask said.

“No. I’m just used to being the driver. I don’t let anyone drive my Baby. And you only got shotgun cause I didn’t call it,” Dean joked as he tapped Jask on the shoulder.

“Well, you’ll get to ride shotgun on the way home. And I’m a much better driver than Castiel.” Jask clicked his tongue and smiled at Cas, who rolled his eyes in response. 

“You wish.”

**Dean**

Being a passenger for a long drive was boring, but he found himself watching his new boss. He could see Cas’ glow brighten as the car accelerated and his raw passion for his cars. Dean admired it. It was how he saw his Baby, too. Cas looked damn fine driving that Roadrunner, and Dean had to adjust himself at least once from the sight. 

By the time they arrived, Dean felt like a caged animal. He was so excited to stretch his legs that he was tapping on Jask’s chair absentmindedly as they pulled up the driveway.

The house was weird. Huge, but not quite as big as Cas’. As Cas fixed his suit and headed for the door, Jask grabbed Dean’s arm. “Stay back, don't say a word. Think of yourself as a hood ornament and we’ll all get outta this in one piece.”

Dean shrugged out of his grip and straightened his shirt.  _ Not weird at all. _ “Why? I can’t check out the car?”

Jask opened his mouth like he was going to say no, but grinned. “You know what? Go for it. Make love to that Torino. He’ll love it.”

Dean chuckled at the thought.  _ Make love to a car. Buddy if that were possible, I’d never leave Baby. _

They walked inside, and Dean had never felt more out of place. Every person in there looked like they had ‘fuck you’ money, and Dean’s  _ nicest  _ dress shirt was put to shame. 

Cas got into a heated debate with some dude, and a lawyer-looking guy played the middle, but after Cas laid down the hammer, they all got really quiet. He sounded so damn commanding it made Dean want to fall to his knees, but he shook the thoughts away as Cas walked over with a set of keys and a sexy smirk. 

“Cut the check, Jask. Let’s go see our new project.”

Jask pulled out a checkbook and gave Dean a ‘told you so’ kind of shrug, then made his way over to the guy Cas had been arguing with. Cas, on the other hand, practically skipped outside, his posture sure. The car was out back under a metal awning, and Cas wasted no time going over and running his hands along the side. 

Dean got in trouble for touching the last one, but he couldn’t help it. He stood on the opposite side of Cas and admired the cool, sleek metal. “I wanna drive this so bad.”

He received no answer whatsoever from Cas. He’d moved in front of the car and was looking at it the way Dean usually looked at bacon. His hands roamed freely, and after a moment, Cas nodded once and took a step back. “It’ll work.”

“You drivin’ home alone in her?” Dean wanted to ride in the new car.  _ With _ Cas. He couldn’t imagine being a passenger with Jask for all those hours.  _ Why can’t I drive? _

Cas nodded, fixing his tie. “Yes. I personally guarantee every car that is sold under the BBA name. I can’t do that if I don’t test drive it. And no, before you ask, I’ve never allowed anyone to accompany me on a test drive, so please… don’t take it personally.”

_ Too late. _ “Okay, I’ll try not to.” He turned to the Torino. “One day, I’ll drive you. Boss man Cas will let me, just be good to him.” Dean winked at Cas and walked back towards the other car Jask had already started.

“Get in.” Jask waited until Dean shut the passenger door and glanced once back over to Cas, then shook his head and started driving. “He just bought that car for twelve hundred bucks and will flip it for probably forty g’s.” 

“Go figure he’s rich.” Dean watched Cas until he was completely out of sight. “So... does he hate me?”

Jask chuckled. “Nah. If he hated you, he’d have fired you. Do you hate him?”

“No. I like him. He’s... quiet. And I feel like I talk a lot, but I like him. He’s honest. I’ve been surrounded by dishonesty my whole life, it’s refreshing.” Dean leaned over and flipped on the radio, searching for classic rock.

He nodded, giving Dean a knowing look. “Castiel can be… a handful at times. Abrasive, even. You won’t always welcome that honesty you think you like right now… But he’d do anything for the people in his camp.” 

“Yeah... I can see that.” Dean found a good song and sat back to sing, happy when Jask joined in. The drive went faster with music, and Jask turned out to be alright in his book.

His work phone rang when they were ten minutes out. “Castiel Novak’s office, this is Dean speaking. How can I help you?”

"My name is Ishim. I'd like to come check out the uh... '72 Nova? When's his next opening for it?" 

“Uh, gimme a moment.” Dean pulled the phone from his ear and checked his calendar. “Uh, Wednesday work? A Nova, though? You should see this new one. Make you forget a Nova exists.” He chuckled and the guy got weirdly quiet before confirming the appointment. Dean hung up and looked at the phone. “Dude was weird.”

Jask looked like he just won the lottery. “Do yourself a favor… and don’t tell Castiel you tried to upsell the guy.”

“I didn’t say the car in case Cas doesn’t want it known. Never really cared for the Nova, but I also haven’t see his... so.” He shrugged. “How many he have for sale?”

The look on Jask’s face was mischievous. “For sale? Castiel?” He paused, then shook his head and smirked. “None.”

Dean didn’t know how to even question that, so he left it alone.

When they got home, Dean went straight to the kitchen to wait for Cas, and after forty minutes, he gave up.  _ Must be test drivin’ the shit outta her. _ He chuckled and made his way upstairs just as Cas walked in the door. “Damn, Cas. Look like you just got laid. Must be nice.”  _ Miss that, Ima need to take Baby out soon. _

Cas just raised his eyebrow and tugged on his suit jacket. “Yes… Something like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Castiel**

By the time Wednesday came, Cas was agitated and overly ready for release. He’d decided to keep the Torino, which meant they’d gone on another three runs to pick up cars for the auction block and every time, Dean’s reaction to the cars had… done things to him. 

Ishim wasn’t a stranger to the process, which made things a lot easier on Cas. After a few minutes of obligatory small talk, Ishim stripped and chose his car. It was a 1970 Superbird, and Cas smiled at the choice as Ishim situated himself on the hood and spread his arms out. The circular hooks fitted to the top of the hood were perfectly placed, and once Ishim threaded his arms through them, Cas tied him down. 

He paced in front of the car slowly, palming himself as he stared at the way Ishim’s body confirmed to the hard lines of the metal. Cas wasn’t overly attracted to Ishim, but these things were never about the man bound to the car, anyway. 

Cas took his time pushing Ishim over the edge and pulled out of him, ditching the condom and thinking about nothing but the way that car sounded when it ran as he came all over the pop-up headlamps. 

When he opened his eyes to see Ishim looking predictably fucked out, he felt disconnected. Some, ridiculous part of his brain had replaced Ishim with  _ Dean  _ of all people, and to see the evidence to the contrary was unsettling. 

Once Ishim was released, they cleaned up quickly and Cas allowed him to come inside the house for some water. When the  _ actual  _ Dean was right there, Cas began regretting his decision. 

Ishim flicked his eyes from Cas to Dean and nodded his head. “You the new secretary, huh?” 

“Mmhmm. How’d you like that Nova?” Dean continued eating his pie, and Cas had already grown accustomed to how Dean ate…  _ and _ his unhealthy obsession with pie. Not that Cas could really judge on healthy obsessions.

Cas wasn’t about to let that conversation take place, so he quickly handed Ishim a bottle of water. “Thank you, I’ll be in touch.” 

“Right, uh… How soon? I’d like to take another look at it.”

He pushed Ishim toward the front door and muttered, “I said I’ll be in touch.”

When Cas walked back in the kitchen, Dean was watching him with a weird expression. He huffed a  _ ’huh’ _ and went back to his pie. “Your hair is more fucked than normal.”

“I won’t even pretend to know what that means.” He grabbed a fork, stabbing a bit of Dean’s pie and eating it. “If he calls again asking for the Nova, tell him I sold it.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyes watched his lips wrap around the fork and then looked down at the pie again. “Was the sex not good?”

_ No, it was fine… right up until I remembered it wasn’t you.  _ Cas stayed silent for a moment as he watched Dean pointedly stare at his plate. “As I stated, tell him I sold it.” 

“Yes,  _ Sir.” _ Dean slid the plate over so Cas could finish it and went to grab a water. “Thirsty?”

It was Cas’ turn to stare at something other than the person he was talking to.  _ Sir? Have I done something that reminded him of his father?  _ “Yes, I’ll take a water. Thank you, Dean.” 

“Welcome.” Dean got them both waters and leaned against the counter. “So... How are you liking that Torino?”

~~~~

Dean was quiet for the next couple of days. He mostly stayed out of Cas’ way, only coming around when he was needed. Again, Cas couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d somehow done something wrong, but couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. 

Cas was due for a meeting with the owner of one of the biggest auction halls he used, but Dean was nowhere to be found and Cas couldn’t find his briefcase. “Dean!” 

He waited several moments but heard no response. Anger spiked in his chest and he yelled again, a little louder, but still received no answer.  _ Seriously? What the fuck am I paying him for if he’s not around when I need him?  _

The mansion was huge, and Cas had checked several rooms for his assistant before he finally heard muffled yells coming from under the stairs. He hit the bottom and rounded the corner, seeing the knob jiggling. 

“Cas!” He yelled, followed by a much more weak, “I’ll be good. I promise. Let me out.” The door stopped shaking and he heard what sounded like Dean’s body slump against it. “Please.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he tried to open the door. It was stuck. “Dean, I’ll get you out. Just breathe!” He looked around wildly, knowing he didn’t own a crowbar.  _ If Dean is right on the other side, I can’t break it down. Think… damnit!  _ He raced into one of the spare rooms nearby and looked around for something heavy, his eyes landing on a bust of Hunter S. Thompson that weighed about twenty pounds. He heaved it off it’s pedestal and carried it back out, saying a silent apology to the thing before bringing it down like a hammer on the doorknob. It splintered in his hands, but on the third strike, the knob broke off and the door swung toward him, Dean spilling out with it.

Dean’s breathing was erratic, his face damp with sweat as he forced himself to his feet and pulled Cas in for an airtight hug. He squeezed, whispering ‘thank you’ over and over into his ear.

Startled and confused, Cas slowly wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. “You’re okay, Dean. I’ve got you, you’re safe.”  _ What the hell happened to him?  _

He clung to him until his breathing was leveled and then he stood up straight. Dean cleared his throat and scratched his head. “Sorry about that. You can... take the door knob out of my check. I dunno what happened.”

“I’m not going to make you pay for the doorknob, Dean. Don’t be ridiculous, that wasn’t your fault.” Cas was still worried, so he reached out for Dean. He didn’t feel comfortable asking Dean what caused him to get so upset about it, fearing it would just make it worse. He scrambled in his mind for something to make it better and landed pretty quickly on an answer. “Why don’t we go for a drive?”

**Dean**

Dean went into his arms and hated how small he felt, but he wasn’t in any position to pass up some comfort. 

He’d always had trouble with tight spaces, it was why his room door was always open, no matter what. He could hardly breathe when it was closed. “That sounds awesome,” Dean mumbled against Cas’ shoulder. “Can I drive?”

Cas nodded, gently rubbing his back. “Of course. We can take my Wildcat if you’d like. It’s a convertible.”

“Yeah?” Dean stood up with a grin. “Let’s go.” He was sure he looked like a kid in a candy shop but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

After he cleaned up the small mess he made in that closet, he grabbed them some water bottles and waited for Cas to pull the car around front. 

_ Stupid staircase. Shit was embarrassing and now he’s takin’ pity on me. All for that dumb tie I lost when I stuck his dry cleaning in the wrong closet. _

Cas came back inside a couple of minutes later, his face buried in his phone. He handed Dean the keys as he shot off some kind of text and then looked up. “Do you think you’re ready? If you manage not to wreck, we can start leaving Jaskier behind on our estate runs.”

“Hey, I’d never wreck somethin’ so beautiful. M’ready. Are you?” He winked, not realizing how flirty that was, and took off toward the door. “Hello, beautiful. Ima ride you so good, you’re gonna forget his name,” Dean joked, not knowing Cas was already right behind him.

The footsteps abruptly stopped, and Dean turned to see Cas standing stock still and staring at him like he’d never seen him before. “I’m… going to need you to stop that.”

“Stop what? Talkin’ to the car? I always talk to my car.” Dean shrugged it off, not wanting to let the dismissal get to him. “Let’s go, Cas. Let me show you how I drive.”

Cas got in the car and licked his lip. “What kind of car do you drive? You’ve been working for me for a month, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.”

“Cause I’m always the passenger.” Dean started it up and bit his lip. “Man... that’s beautiful.” He revved the engine a couple times and started adjusting the mirrors and the radio. “She’s a ‘67 Chevy, and I know she is very mad at me. I haven’t washed her since we got here and Baby needs her bath.”

Shifting in his seat, Cas stared up at the sky. “You can do that when we get back, if you want.” 

“Thanks. I miss her. Maybe I’ll take you for a ride one day.” Dean turned up the radio and started singing along as he put her in drive. 

He moved through the neighborhood respectfully, but once they were on the open road, he punched it. “Wooo!”

Cas spread his legs and didn’t even try to hide his bulge. “Faster, Dean.”

Dean instantly felt his own twitch.  _ Damn, he’s so hot. Looks fuckin’ packin’ too. Would it be inappropriate to ask my boss to fuck me? _ He forced the thoughts away and accelerated, reaching down to palm his own semi. “You got it, Castiel.”

Reaching between them, Cas wrapped a thick, gorgeous hand around the shifter and rubbed his thumb over the top. He wasn’t looking at anything but the dash of that car, but it was still so damn erotic that Dean had to pull his eyes away to focus on the road. 

“Cas...  _ you _ gotta stop. That’s too fuckin’ hot.” Dean pressed his crotch down with a nervous laugh.  _ I know you feel this, too. _

“What?” Cas’ eyes snapped to him like he only just remembered Dean was there, and he abruptly let go of the gearshift and cl’eared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“S’fine. You...”  _ Are fucking hot, Cas. _ “I get it. See?” He pointed at his own crotch. “They’re more than just cars. They’re meant to turn us on, or they would just be boring. Like every new car.”

He came to a stop at a red light and Cas fixed his hair. “You get it, and that’s good. I’m glad you understand. I apologize if any of this was inappropriate.” 

“Nah. Wasn’t bad at all. Would have been inappropriate if I didn’t say anything and then pulled my dick out to watch.” He chuckled, hoping Cas would find it funny.

Cas shuddered and closed his eyes as Dean’s phone buzzed. They were still stopped, so Dean took a peek at it. 

**Jask:** **_He’s got a meeting in two days neither of us are invited to. Can I see you then?_ **

Dean tilted his head to the side, hoping he was reading that the right way. 

**Dean:** **_You know where I live. What’d you have in mind big guy?_ **

The light turned green, and Dean didn’t have another chance to check his messages until they got back home. When he did, he cracked a smile. 

**Jask:** **_Guess I’ll show you in two days. ;)_ **

**Dean:** **_sounds like a plan._ **

He sent a winky face back, grinning from ear to ear in the middle of the kitchen. Cas smiled almost softly at him and lightly touched his shoulder as he passed him. “I’m glad that seemed to help. If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m told I’m occasionally a good listener.”

Dean had forgotten about earlier, and his smile faded slightly. “Uh, thanks. Sorry about that. I don’t do well in tight spaces.” He averted his gaze and went to the fridge. “Wanna beer?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a graphic nightmare toward the end of the chapter involving abusive John. If that's not your thing, skip the italics at the end and just suffice it to say he wasn't a nice man, you can continue on without reading it without it affecting your overall understanding of the fic.

**Castiel**

Traveling without Dean or Jaskier was annoying at best. Cas was grateful he wasn’t going far this time, but sitting at a restaurant with no company other than the hostess was boring.  _ Come on. We’re professionals, where are you?  _

He tapped impatiently on the table and tried to distract his mind. He thought back to his drive with Dean and the events that had led up to it. Dean had seemed so scared, so helpless… and the only explanation Cas had gotten was that Dean didn’t do well in tight spaces. 

_ Well, that’s not exactly true.  _ Dean had mentioned he grew up without a mother and he clearly had some issues with his father.  _ How bad were those issues?  _ The hug they’d shared felt… different, somehow. Like it was coming from a place of physical need, and not just outward comfort. 

Cas found himself wanting to get to the bottom of that mystery both for curiosity’s sake, and also because he’d genuinely started to become fond of Dean in ways he hadn’t expected. 

He was jarred from his thoughts by a waitress who informed him he’d need to order something or leave as there were other customers that wanted his table. Cas glanced at his watch and sighed, accepting the fact that Benny wasn’t coming and hadn’t had the decency to call. He’d been dealing with Benny’s auction hall long enough to expect such a thing, which was part of the reason he hadn’t bothered bringing anyone with him. 

Nevertheless, he was annoyed as he made his way back home. He opened the door from the garage to the mudroom and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and heading toward the living room. 

What he saw made him stop dead. His executive assistant had his personal assistant on his lap, and said personal assistant was incredibly naked and riding him like Jaskier was a classic muscle car. 

Dean’s ass was everything Cas had never allowed himself to imagine it would be. Plump and perky, he could make out the faint tan line from clear across the room. 

“Goddamn, J. Feels so fucking good. I can come on just your cock.” 

The words had Cas thickening impossibly fast, and the small part of his brain that was still thinking rationally told him he should walk away despite the jealousy threatening to swallow him whole and making him want to go pull Dean off by the hair. He turned as quietly as he could, making his way back out to the garage and heading straight for that Wildcat Dean had driven just two days prior.

He heard the fabric of his slacks tear as he shoved them down, not wasting any time. Cas closed his eyes as he flattened his palm on the Wildcat’s hood and pictured Dean’s ass as he stroked himself quickly, Dean’s words echoing in his mind.  _ ‘Hello, beautiful. Ima ride you so good, you’re gonna forget his name.’ _

Now that he knew what that looked like, Cas had no doubts that Dean was good enough to make anyone forget anyone. He twisted his hand, freely imagining Dean riding him on that Wildcat until he was coming with a grunt, painting the grill with his spend. 

Cas leaned forward, biting his own arm and resting his weight on the hood as he tried to catch his breath.  _ I’m so… irrevocably screwed.  _

Once he was feeling more level-headed, Cas did his best to fix his pants and grabbed a towel to clean up the car. By the time he was finished, he trusted they were done and made his way back into the house. 

Sure enough, Jaskier and Dean were fully clothed and sitting far too close to each other on that same couch, laughing at something one of them must’ve said. He clenched his jaw, clearing his throat to announce his presence. “Jaskier, may I speak with you for a moment?”

“Yeah, no problem. Can you give us a minute, D?” Jask touched Dean’s knee and he stood a second later. 

_ D? They already have nicknames? How long has this been going on? _

“Ima go shower. Hope that appointment went well, Cas.” Dean winked and jogged up the stairs.

He ignored the use of his own nickname and turned his attention back to Jaskier. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“What do you mean?” Jask stood up, already in defensive mode. “I was just spending some time with Dean. You wanted me to keep an eye on him.”

“I saw you. Benny didn’t show, I came back a half an hour ago.” Cas crossed his arms. “Did you hire him specifically because you wanted to fuck him?” He knew he was being ridiculous, but Cas never thought clearly when he was jealous, and he didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with dealing with it.

“What? No. That... was... shit. You weren’t supposed to see that. We’ll still be professional, Castiel. We both just hadn’t been laid in a while and... helped each other out. I really hired him for  _ you _ to fuck, but you haven’t, so...” He shrugged.

“You  _ specifically  _ told him I didn’t hire him for that!” Cas was actually angry at that point, and it was clear in the lines of his face. He exhaled hard through his nose and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. “Get out. If you choose to continue your relationship, do it in  _ your _ house, not mine.” 

“Shit. I apologize. It won’t happen again. We specifically said it was a one time thing.” Jask turned to leave, looking like he regretted making Castiel angry. “But if you like him, tell him. He likes praise.” He left, locking the door behind him.

_ Of course he likes praise. And I should be the one to give it to him, every hour of every day.  _ Cas poured himself a glass of whiskey and slammed it back, letting the burn in his throat bring him back to reality.  _ I have no right to tell either of them who they can and can’t fuck. Dean doesn’t want me, he made his decision anyway.  _

He’d almost managed to convince himself to call Jaskier and apologize, but when Dean came back down the stairs, one look at him had jealousy coursing through his veins again. Cas’ words came out firm and clipped. “Would you like a drink?”

**Dean**

“Uh... sure. You okay? Didn’t sell the Nova, huh?” Dean plopped down on a chair and grinned.  _ Man, it’s been too damn long. _ He could tell Cas was pissed, but he wasn’t sure if he should press.

Cas scowled, pouring Dean a drink, which was kind of a nice change. “It wasn’t a Nova appointment, I was supposed to be renegotiating the terms of one of our biggest rental contracts… and he didn’t show up.”

“Oh... That sucks. Definitely deserve this drink. Is that common? No shows?” Dean asked curiously, trying to have small talk.

Something dark flashed in Cas’ eyes, but he gently handed Dean the glass. “No. I’m not used to getting stood up… or denied.” He took a sip of his own whiskey and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “It would appear you know how that goes… seems like not even Jaskier could resist you.”

_ Oh, shit. _ “Uhh...”  _ awkward. _ “Does he resist people often? He seemed all for it. I didn’t mean to cross any lines.”  _ Fuck, I’m so fired! _

“No, he doesn’t. And, I know from experience that he rarely fucks the same person twice. But I’ll tell you what I told him. Should you continue your relationship, do it at  _ his _ house… not mine.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was an issue since I kinda live here too, and don’t have anywhere else to go... but we won’t be fucking again it that helps. Please don’t fire me.”

Cas faltered for a moment and looked pained, but his words sure didn’t back that up. “If I fired one of you, I’d have to fire both… and I need Jaskier. But good… don’t let it happen again. You’ll be deep cleaning my couch in the morning.” He finished his drink and set the glass down, then flicked his eyes toward the pile of dishes in the sink. “And clean up your mess.” He turned on his heel and disappeared up the stairs, his bedroom door slamming faintly.

Dean stood there, feeling lower than he had in a long time.  _ Why did I do this? Why do I fuck everything up? I should just save him the trouble and quit. _

He cleaned his mess in the kitchen and started deep cleaning the couch - not like he’d be able to sleep after that, anyway. It took longer than he hoped, and by the time he made it upstairs, he was beat.  _ I’ll just pack it all tonight and get some sleep before I hit the road, hopefully before Cas even wakes up. _

Dean had more things than he had before he arrived, and couldn’t fit some in the duffle, but he’d get it all in Baby just fine. He got all his shit in a corner and curled up in his bed, clinging to his body pillow like it might leave him, too. 

_ Maybe alone is just how my life is supposed to be…  _

It was the first night he was tempted to close the door, but even with the overwhelming urge to hide from his shame, he couldn’t. 

Of all nights to have a nightmare, this would be it and Dean’s subconscious fought tooth and nail to keep him awake. Unfortunately, sleep eventually prevailed, and the recurring dream of his fucked up childhood took hold in a way that had Dean whimpering and mumbling under his breath. 

_ “Goddammit, boy! How many times have I told you not to drink our milk!” Dean’s father stood over him, staring daggers into his frightened little boy. _

_ Mary and Sam had long gone at this point, but Dean was only seven. And with no food in the kitchen, milk was the only thing that soothed him enough to help him get some sleep. “M’sorry, Sir. I’m hungr-”  _

_ Slap! _

_ Dean fell to the ground and clasped his cheek as John poured the remainder of the milk onto his head. “Clean it up.” He walked away and Dean knew it was only a matter of time before he would be back.  _

_ After cleaning the mess as quickly as he could, he went to his favorite corner and awaited his next punishment.  _

Except this time… it was different. 

_ As John lifted to strike him, a tall, beautiful blonde grabbed his arm and shoved him away. “Leave him alone!” _

_ “Mommy!” Dean hid behind her, feeling safer than he ever had before.  _

_ But it was short lived. John lunged at her, knocking her to the floor and grasped her neck. “No! Stop it! Please!” He could hear the cry of an infant in the distance, but ignored it and he jumped on his father’s back. “Don’t hurt her!”  _

_ John grabbed him and tossed him against the wall, knocking him out cold. _

_ When he came to, he was completely alone. “Mommy?” Dean ran around the house, searching for his savior, but she was nowhere to be found. “Mommy!!” _

“Dean!” 

Dean awoke with a start, staring up at the bluest eyes he had ever seen. “Cas?”

Cas sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to take his hand. “Are you alright? I heard you yelling, I…” He searched Dean’s face for something unspoken, then repeated, “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded and rolled onto his back. “Yeah, sorry. Weird dream.” He averted Cas’ gaze, embarrassed he was yelling loud enough to wake him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cas’ voice was soft, with none of the anger it had held earlier. “Or… I could make you some hot chocolate?”

_ No. Not at all. _ “Um... okay.” He ran a hand down his face. “I can’t really remember the details. But my mom was there... I never dream of her.”

A warm thumb brushed over the side of Dean’s hand. “What was she doing?”

Dean flushed and kept his eyes down. “Protecting me.” He fidgeted with the blanket, hoping Cas wouldn’t ask for more information while simultaneously hoping he did. Dean had never opened up to anyone before, but for some reason he wanted to share his story with Cas. 

He just didn’t know how.


	6. Chapter 6

**Castiel**

“Protecting you from what?” Cas asked, despite being terrified of hearing the answer. Dean looked so small, so vulnerable, that whatever it was had to have been real. No grown man reacted that way over a made-up nightmare. 

“I uh... can’t remember.” He sat up with a groan and climbed out of bed. “Probably my bladder.” Dean huffed a fake laugh as he darted out of the room.

Cas watched him go, and only then caught sight of a duffle bag threatening to bust its zipper. All of Dean’s things were packed and in the corner of his room, and Cas gripped the edge of the mattress to support himself.  _ He’s leaving. He’s leaving me, just like the rest of them do.  _ He might’ve been able to fool Jaskier into believing that he’d fired all of his previous assistants, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

He’d never actually fired  _ anyone.  _

One by one, they’d left because Cas was too strict, too forward, too… himself. He’d tried to be better with Dean, and his jealousy over a stupid hookup was about to ruin it. 

The difference was… this time, Cas actually cared enough to want him to stay. 

Dean came back a while later and plopped on the bed. For someone who was avoiding a conversation at all costs, he sat awfully close to Cas and stared down at his hands. “Sorry I woke you. I should have closed my door.”

Cas slowly put his arm around Dean and rubbed the small of his back. “You didn’t wake me. I don’t sleep much, if I’m being honest. I was searching for cars.”

“Find any good ones?” Dean scratched his eyebrow with his thumb. “Guess that’s not really my business now, huh?” He stood up and climbed in bed. “Night, Cas.”

As Dean rolled away from him, Cas got the sense that their conversation was over. He absolutely wanted Dean’s opinion on the cars, and his company while searching for them, but he recognized a dismissal when he saw one. 

For the first time, Cas actually smiled at the nickname. “Okay, Dean. We’ll talk in the morning… get some rest, and if you need me… I’m right next door.” He gently patted Dean’s leg and stood up, making his way out and leaving the door cracked before going back to his own room. 

When he woke up in the morning, Dean was gone. 

~~~~

The day dragged on, slower than any Cas could remember. Thanks to Dean, he could at least work his own basic coffeemaker, but the only thing that served to do was prove that Cas didn’t  _ need _ a personal assistant - maybe never did - he wanted a friend. 

Lacking any others, Cas called Jaskier. But instead of admitting his little revelation, he kept his demeanor purely business. “Can you meet me here in an hour? I want to go over a few things.”

“You got it, boss.” 

Jask was punctual, and brought Cas lunch. Cas assumed that was just another way for him to say ‘sorry I fucked your assistant’. 

He walked in and looked around. “We waiting on Dean, or no?”

“That would be foolish, unless your intention is to avoid this conversation for the rest of time.” Cas unwrapped his deli sandwich and took a large bite, regretting it almost instantly. 

Jask sat up straighter and adjusted his collar. “Alright. No point in avoidance. Is he... gone?”

Cas nodded once, trusting that Jaskier wouldn’t ask any additional questions. Truth be told, Cas still had no idea why Dean had left.  _ Was I not paying him enough? Didn’t give him enough freedom? Is it because I yelled about him sleeping with Jaskier? _ “I think it’s time I start attending some of these auctions. I’ve taken a backseat in my own company for too long.”  _ And I need out of this house. _

“Is that really why you called? Look, it isn’t fair of you to fire him. I pursued him, he was actually hesitant but then he agreed if it would be just a one time thing. I didn’t mean to get the guy fired.” Jask looked like he genuinely felt sorry for Dean, and Cas couldn’t blame him for assuming he fired him. That was what Jask thought of them all.

He held his coffee up and pointedly looked slightly to the right of Jask’s face to avoid eye contact without making it obvious. “I don’t need a personal assistant. In the end, that’s why I’ve... let all of them go.”  _ As in, let them quit.  _ “I was wasting an incredible amount of money on a useless position. If you choose to carry on your relationship with him, that’s your prerogative. But I did  _ not  _ fire him for sleeping with you, and I didn’t call you here to discuss my ex-employees or my management style. If you’d like to talk about  _ actual  _ work now, that would be superb.”

Jask frowned, looking like he wanted to argue but changed his mind. “Whatever you say, Castiel.“ He cleared his throat and sighed. “Right, about the auctions. That’s good you want to attend, I think your presence would actually increase your profits.”

“Of course it would. With that said, that means I will need you to attend all area meetings in my stead for the foreseeable future, and since I  _ have  _ found myself without a live-in assistant, you’ll need to watch the house as well. I’ve looked it over, and if I attend the actions in Tulsa, Kansas City and Las Vegas, it’ll put me gone for around a month. Can you handle it, or should I make you the next on the list to be let go?”

Jask nodded with furrowed brows and stood up. “Well, thanks for not firing me too, I guess. I’ll take care of everything and go home to pack.” He turned on his heels and walked out the door, and Cas flinched as it slammed behind him. 

He already felt bad, but part of him blamed Jaskier for losing Dean. If he’d have just kept his hands to himself, his fight with Dean wouldn’t have happened, and Dean wouldn’t be gone. 

It had only been less than a day, but Cas could already tell that Dean’s absence was going to leave a mark. 

**Dean**

Dean didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He regretted leaving the second the front door closed, and the only thing he looked forward to was driving Baby for the first time in a month. He missed her, and she was back to being the only good thing he had. 

He had a pretty decent amount saved up from his time with Cas, but that would only last so long. He needed a job. Soon.

Soon…. but not today. No, today… Dean was going to get fucking hammered and stay one night in a fancy hotel.  _ Hell, I deserve it… right? _

He checked in with his duffle and two bottles of Jack, instantly collapsing onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.  _ How did I fuck that up so majorly? All for some dick. Geez, coulda went to a damn bar.  _ Getting laid was never hard for Dean. But he found himself not wanting to leave Cas’ home. He felt so… comfortable and safe there.  _ Why go to a bar, when the house you live in  _ **_has_ ** _ a bar? _

The hotel bed was too damn soft. He already missed his bed at Cas’, but instead of dwelling, he cracked open his first bottle. “Cheers for makin’ it over a month before I ruined it.” 

Dean cheered the air and didn’t bother with a glass. 

When his phone rang, he was over halfway through bottle number one and feeling good for the first time all day. “Hey, J,” he hiccuped. “Thinkin’ bout last night, huh?”

“You could say that. Listen, I wanted to say I’m sorry. If I knew he’d fire you over it, I’d never have done it.” He paused, then chuckled quietly. “That’s a lie. I’d have still done it, but would’ve been more careful about it.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “I didn’t get fired. I left because he wanted to fire  _ me, _ but didn’t wanna have to fire  _ you. _ I did everyone a favor and just...” he took another drink, “left.”

It took Jask several seconds to respond, and Dean pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure the call hadn’t disconnected. “Wait... you quit? He said... nevermind. Where are you?”

“A hotel. Bed is too soft but better than my car. What did he say?” Dean couldn’t fight his curiosity.

“I assumed he fired you, even accused him of it, and he didn’t correct me. He said he didn’t need a personal assistant, but now... I dunno, D. Just seems weird he’d sit there and take it if you left on your own.”

“Yeah...”  _ Doesn’t need a personal assistant. More like doesn’t need  _ **_me._ ** _ _ Dean took another drink, “He’s right. He didn’t need me. I woulda fucked it up eventually, J. He’s better off.”

“I doubt that, but we’ll see. He’s leaving for a month, and the idiot thinks he can go alone. Are you okay?”

“Just peachy. Ask me again in the mornin’.” Dean was quiet a moment, and then decided to just ask, “Where’s he goin’?”

“Guess he decided to finally start going to the auctions. First one’s this weekend in Tulsa, I think.”

“Oh... Good for him.” Dean laid back on the bed, spilling some of his drink on his chest. “Oops.” He chuckled and sat back up. “Shoulda just fucked in the room like normal people, huh?”

He could practically hear Jask grinning through the phone. “Sorry, couldn’t wait. That ass was too good.”

“I know.” Dean bit his lip and shrugged, even though J couldn’t see him. “Might as well have a round two.”

“He  _ did _ quote a Britney Spears song, and basically told me it was fine... what hotel you at?”

“The Marriott on Fifth. M’on the third floor, room 316. See you soon?” The idea of not sleeping alone was too appealing to pass up. “Bring a bag?”

Jask barely hesitated. “Give me an hour, I gotta book Castiel’s flight for him and make sure I don’t have to be anywhere in his place in the morning. I’ll knock when I get there.” 

He hung up, and Dean decided to shower and keep on drinking. It only ended up taking Jask about forty-five minutes to show up, but by then, Dean had already made his way through way too much of that damn bottle. He braced himself on the wall as he went to open the door, and smiled cheekily at Jask. “Hey there, Aquaman.” Dean touched his ridiculously long hair. “Where’s your professional ponytail?” He didn’t realize he was slurring, but Jask did.

“You a little drunk, D?” Jask smirked and made his way inside, running his hand over Dean’s hip as he passed. “Started without me, huh?” 

_ “Mmmaybe. _ Got you some, too.” He pushed the door closed and checked out Jask. “How-m-i supposed to regret it when you look that good in jeans?”

Jask pinched his brow together and faced Dean, pulling him in. “You regret fucking me?” 

“Nope.” Dean popped the ‘p’ with a grin, losing his balance as he wrapped his arms around Jask’s shoulders. “Do you?”

He shook his head, holding Dean tight and bringing their lips together briefly. “Not a chance.” He pushed Dean backward toward the bed and let him fall, then hovered over him and kissed his neck. “Won’t regret it this time, either.”

Dean hummed and bared his neck. He didn’t even have to have sex, but that was the only way people touched him, so he would fuck almost anyone to feel this wanted. 

J’s hands touching him in the slightest way had him closing his eyes in bliss. “Mmmore...”

Hot breath ghosted over his neck as Jask let out a lusty laugh. “You’re drunk, D. I can’t stop myself from kissing you, but if you wanna go for round two… we’re gonna have to wait until morning.” He sucked gently on the hollow of Dean’s neck then leaned back. “Think you can wait a few hours?”

Dean pouted and pulled him back in. “M’fine. Don’t... stop.”

Jask shook his head, biting once and then rolling off of Dean. “Come here. Just cuddle with me, jackass. We’ll get off in the morning.”

“Mmhmm.” Dean cuddled up so pathetically he should be embarrassed, but the Jack definitely helped with that. It wasn’t long before he was snoring in the crook of Jask’s neck, pinning him to the spot.

But at least he wasn’t alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Castiel**

Cas was subdued on his flight, keeping to himself as much as possible. Thankfully, not many people that weren’t familiar with the auctions would even recognize him, which made traveling easy provided he didn’t have someone attention-grabbing with him like Jaskier or Dean. 

He thought a lot about Dean on the plane ride, but by the time he’d landed, he convinced himself again that Dean was probably better off without him. 

It was too early to check into his room even after offering to grease a few palms, so he sat in the lobby with his suitcase and decided to check in on Jaskier. It rang a few times before he answered, sounding like he’d just woken up. 

“Castiel, is the sun even up yet?”

_ No, but you’re the one who booked me a red eye.  _ “Is this a bad time?”

“N-no. Did everything go smoothly?” Cas heard a rustling and then an all too familiar groan.

“Cas...” 

The phone was moved abruptly and Jask sounded as though he shushed Dean and stood up. “Still there, Castiel?”

_ I wasn’t even gone a day and they already ran to each other.  _ Something like loneliness pulsed in his chest and he swallowed thickly. “Yes. I’m sorry I bothered you, I just wanted to tell you I landed safely. I didn’t realize you were busy, I could’ve emailed you. Go back to what you were doing.”  _ Or who, rather, because apparently you both lied to my face.  _

“Castiel.” He heard the faint click of a door. “It isn’t how it sounds. We didn’t do anything. The guy was... well, no other way to put it, obliterated. He drank the better half of a bottle to himself, I just kinda watched out for him.”

The explanation was worse. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes, letting out a slow, steadying breath. “Please take care of him, Jaskier. See to it that he has someplace to stay, and that he sobers up before driving anywhere. Use whatever resources you need.”

“He’s holed up at the Marriott for now. I’ll see what I can do but... he’s pretty hard headed.” Jask chuckled.

Cas nodded to himself and flicked his eyes toward the woman at the reception desk, who didn’t seem to be paying any attention. “I’ll send over his severance package.”  _ Even though he quit, and barely worked for me for a month. _ “Maybe that will help.”

“I don’t think you need to. He told me he quit, even though you left that detail out yesterday.” Jask sighed. “Why would you just take the blame for that?”

“Because, Jaskier. I may not have fired him, but it’s still my fault he left. It  _ always _ is.” Cas grew quiet toward the end, and figured he might as well come clean. “I’ve never fired anyone. I let you believe I fired them all because it was easier for me if that’s what you thought. I didn’t particularly want to admit that the only real thing I have to offer anyone is money.” He laughed a little bitterly and tipped his head back. “Take yourself, for example. Would you have honestly put up with me for so long if I didn’t pay you an ungodly amount of money to do so? You could go virtually anywhere with your skillset, but you stay, because you know no one else will ever pay you as well as I do.”

“That’s bullshit. No amount of money would cover dealing with you, I stay because I actually care about you. Why would you think that?”

Cas took that for the backhanded compliment that it was, and chose not to argue. “I’ll send over his severance. I need to go, I need to conserve battery. Thank you for taking care of him, Jaskier. I’ll be in touch.”

He hung up without waiting for an answer, and set his phone on the stiff couch next to him after transferring the money. There still weren’t many people in the lobby, and from the slight shake of the receptionist’s head, he knew his room wasn’t ready yet, either. 

_ It’s going to be a long trip. _

~~~~

He wasn’t wrong. The days were rough, the nights were rougher. Once he figured out how to forward his personal calls back to his own phone instead of Dean’s, he did manage to book himself two Nova appointments over the course of that month, but neither was very satisfying. The first man talked too much, and his voice was grating, and the second simply wasn’t Dean. 

Cas had refused to call Jaskier for the remainder of his trip. Anything he needed, he sent in an email, and that was the way he received updates on the meetings Jaskier had attended for him.

They had been correct about the upturn in profit - having Castiel there to personally vouch for the cars helped tremendously, and most of the time, he didn’t even need to bet anonymously in order to raise the dollar amount. 

He nearly skipped the Vegas auction, though. He was tired, and beyond ready to sleep in his own bed again. Not to mention, he missed his cars.  _ I miss a lot more than those cars, not that it matters anymore.  _

Jaskier had informed him that he’d found Dean temporary lodging, and while that wasn’t a permanent solution, it still settled some of the worry Cas carried around with him in his chest. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Dean got under his skin, but he had, and it didn’t look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.  _ Who knows. Maybe one day, fate will intervene and I’ll have a chance to make this right.  _

On his last night, he sat at the hotel bar and stared around at the dozens of people laughing or clinking their glasses together. More than once, he turned to his side to say something only to remember that he was alone. Part of him was concerned about that given the amount of time he’d spent on that trip by himself, but mostly… he just wanted to go home.

_ I swear. The second that plane lands, I’m going to sleep for a week and then start looking for another sub. It’s been too damn long, and I need to get my shit together.  _

_ One way or another. _

**Dean**

That month without Cas was... weird. Especially since he was staying in Cas’ house. 

Jask stayed there the first few days, but eventually went back home. He stopped by nearly every day and Dean got the feeling he was checking up on him. It was kind of annoying, but at least the guy was good company. 

Dean managed to stay out of Cas’ garage, but he’d never admit how many times he paced the door. It was locked, but now that he’d found the key, it took everything not to be nosey.  _ He told me to stay out. He’s already pissed at me. This will make it worse. What if he has some alarm or something? Ah fuck it, he hates me anyway. _

Cas was due home later that week. It was now or friggin never, and he needed to see some damn cars before he was homeless again.

With a deep breath, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He couldn’t see shit in the dark, so he fumbled his hands along the wall until he found the lightswitch. One by one, with a dull, echoing noise, the fluorescent overhead lights turned on. 

_ Holy shitballs, Batman.  _

Row after row of pristine, gorgeous cars. He walked slowly with wide eyes as he checked out each one, barely managing to contain his excitement as he touched every damn inch of cold metal.  _ He’s gonna fuckin’ kill me, but this is totally friggin worth it.  _

Curious, he began searching out that Nova everybody seemed so damn interested in.  _ No way it’s that cool. There are at least three better Chevys from that year.  _

It took him almost 15 minutes, but he finally found it. From the back, it looked like any other Nova he’d ever seen. Sleek, but kinda boring. It wasn’t until he walked around to the front and noticed the circular steel rings screwed straight into the hood.  _ What in the hell? Who would do that to a perfectly good car?!  _ He jerked his head to the right and noticed every single car in that row had the same rings, and one car had chains attached to them. 

He picked the end of one up slowly and studied it. It wasn’t thick enough to lift the car, and there were shackles on the ends that looked like they were definitely for human wrists. He tested one out, not latching it, and thickened in his pajama pants. 

_ I suddenly want a damn Nova! _

He nearly jacked off right there but couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched.  _ Probably friggin cameras all over the place! _

He ran back inside the house and quickly locked the door, turning around to run straight into Jask. “Ah, hell!”  _ Fucking caught! _ “Don’t tell him. Please. I hate locked doors. Shit was driving me nuts! I had to look.”

Jask bit his lip and let out a breath. “Well, I’m sure as hell not gonna tell him.” He smirked a little and nodded toward the door. “Which one was your favorite?”

“Kiddin’ me?! Fucking ‘65 Impala. I mean it’s no Baby, but...” Dean whistled and adjusted his boner.

“Ahh, the maroon little beauty. Gotcha, nice choice.” Jask chuckled and headed for the living room. “Hope you didn’t touch anything. God only knows the last time he cleaned up after himself.”

“Wait... you mean he...” he did a jack off motion, “on them?” Jask nodded and Dean found that he didn’t really care. It was Cas. “That’s hot.”

Jask eyed him for a second and leaned against the arm of the couch. “Notice the hooks? He doesn’t just jack off on those cars, D. More often than not, he isn’t alone out there.”

“Yeah... I got that.” Dean turned and went to eat his problems away.  _ Why was that what bothered me? _

He found some pie, once again not bothering with a plate. Dean fucking missed Cas, he just didn’t know why.

“Y’know… if you want to be one of them, all you gotta do is tell him.” Jask pursed his lips in a smile and got up. “I’m gonna head out though, you gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah, m’fine. You don’t gotta keep askin’, J. I’ll figure it out before he gets home.”  _ Except I haven’t even begun trying. _ He plopped on a stool. “Thanks... for... you know... everything.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank Castiel.” Jask’s eyes traveled over Dean’s shoulder and his jaw went slack, just as a very familiar voice spoke up. 

“Thank me for what?”

Dean was  _ worse _ than a deer in the headlights. He stared at Jask with the best ‘save me’ eyes he could muster.  _ Shit... shit. _ “Hey, Cas.” He slowly turned around, his mouth still full with pie. “Uh... for letting me crash here while you were outta town.”

“Castiel,” he corrected as always, but without the usual bite. His eyes were on Jask like he hadn’t even known Dean would be there. “Right. That.”

“Yeah, I think you guys have a lot of catching up to do. See ya tomorrow, boss.” Jask winked and spun around, practically running out the door. 

A couple of moments passed before Cas finally turned to him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s cheeks were pink from embarrassment. “I take it you didn’t say I could stay here?” He looked up to meet his gaze, his chest tightening when he looked into those eyes for the first time in so long. 

He remembered waking up to those eyes the night before he left; remembered how safe he felt. Could he still have that? He wasn’t sure anymore.

“It wasn’t specifically talked about, but I did tell Jaskier to use whatever resources he needed to in order to make sure you were alright. And yes, my house falls within that.” Cas looked around at the walls and let his eyes rest on the couch, in the same spot where Dean and Jaskier had been that night. “Truth be told, I don’t think it would be the same without you, anyway.”

“So... you didn’t want me to go?” Dean pushed the pie away and walked over to stand by Cas. They felt too damn far apart. “I thought I was doin’ you a favor.” He huffed a small, sad laugh and stared down at his hands as he leaned against the counter.

“Of course I didn’t want you to go.” Cas lowered his voice to just above a whisper, but didn’t move. “I said some things I shouldn’t have that night, and I’m sorry. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you choose.”

“I won’t just live here. I wanna help you still, I liked helpin’ you around here.” Dean shrugged. “I cleaned the couch. I’m sorry for what I did. It was a dumb, desperate attempt to...” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence. “I don’t know. It was just dumb.”

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. “The job is yours, if you still want it. And please, Dean. Don’t apologize. If Jaskier was helpful to you in... any... capacity, then I have no room to judge. Lord only knows I’ve made my fair share of poor decisions in that department lately.”

Dean had to bite back a grin at Cas’ comment on not judging.  _ Should I tell him I know? _ He decided not to. They were just now trying to get back to normal, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it... again. “Um... okay. Thanks, Cas.” Dean took a chance and pulled Cas in for a hug. It didn’t last as long as he craved, but it definitely helped fill a void. He turned away and went back to his pie, hoping Cas would grab a fork again.

“Right.” Cas shifted awkwardly on his feet and headed toward the stairs after a moment. “I should get some sleep, it was a... very long trip.” 

He disappeared out of sight, and Dean packed up the pie to save for later. His appetite was gone, but not in a bad way. He was just happy Cas was home.  _ Maybe I’ll actually get some decent sleep tonight. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Castiel**

Cas groaned the second he was back inside of his room. He slumped against the door, kicked off his shoes once he was seated, and tugged at his tie until the suffocating thing finally came loose. 

On one hand, Cas was thrilled Dean was back. It had taken a great deal of composure not to kiss him right there - but if Dean hadn’t wanted it before, he almost certainly didn’t now. _How am I supposed to live with him and not touch him, not worship every inch of him until the things that haunt him disappear? What hell did I do in a past life to deserve a punishment like this? I’ve been good. I recycle!_

Knowing life was about to get exponentially more difficult, Cas crawled into bed and unset every single one of his alarms. _If I have any hope at all with making it through this with my dignity, I’m going to need all the rest I can get._

Sleep didn’t come easy, and when it finally did, he dreamt of Dean. Of his eyes in the morning sun, and the adorable look of pure hatred on his face before his first cup of coffee. But most importantly, the moment that look of disdain turned softer, kinder, once he took the first few sips. 

That was decidedly _not_ the dream he’d been expecting, and when he woke up, he realized he’d slept so long he’d missed his shot to see any of it in real life. _Shit._

He dressed quickly, making his way downstairs to see if there was any coffee left. He found a travel mug sitting on the counter and popped open the lid, breathing in the familiar scent of his Americano. “Thank you, Dean,” he said softly. 

The sound of an electric guitar filtered into his ears and he looked around, noticing the front door ajar. It wasn’t uncommon; Cas got used to Dean leaving any and all doors open after he’d gotten stuck under the stairs. He ventured toward it, pushing it slowly and peeking out into the driveway. 

He should have taken a moment to mentally prepare for what he was about to see. But _nothing_ could have ever prepared him for this.

Dean was shirtless, wet, and leaning over a beautiful onyx 1967 Chevy Impala. He was scrubbing the hood, singing Sweet Child O’ Mine at the top of his lungs, and Cas was glad Dean hadn’t noticed him yet. 

Dean looked like every wet dream he’d ever had but better, like all the great artists in history got together to craft something truly, unbelievably exquisite. 

And he felt the fact that he couldn’t touch him like a loss. 

Dean looked up and grinned, walking over after shaking some water out of his hair. “Cas, meet Baby. She’s beautiful, ain’t she?”

Cas had never seen Dean look so proud. It was a testament to Dean’s own beauty that Cas had barely registered the car itself until it was directly pointed out. It looked like it could’ve come straight out of Cas’ own collection, and the combination of a beautiful car and _Dean_ had him chubbing in his pants. _Shit. This is not the time._

He realized he hadn’t said anything for at least a solid minute, and cleared his throat quickly. “Yes, she is.” 

“Gotta let me take you for a ride. Next auction, can we take her? Ditch J and take a road trip just us?” Dean bumped him with his arm and looked back at his car.

That sounded like a recipe for disaster, but Cas wasn’t in the right mental state to deny Dean anything in that moment. “Yes, and yes.” His eyes traveled - against the better judgement of his brain - down Dean’s glistening torso and he sucked in a breath, blinking a couple of times and staring back at the car. “Would you like to go now?”

“Uh, yeah, I was gonna take her out after I dried her a little, anyway. Let me finish up while you finish your coffee and we’ll head out.” Dean jogged back to his car to rinse her, looking even happier than before.

Cas licked his lip and watched him shamelessly, then fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Jaskier.

**Castiel:** **_He’s staying. I need to find a new sub. Congratulations, this now falls under the job description of someone that cares about me - and by your own admission, that’s you._ **

**Castiel:** **_Help me._ **

He pocketed his phone and finished his coffee as Dean got the car in order. It looked so good by the time he was finished that Cas actually _did_ want to add it to his own collection - but could not and would not ever ask Dean to give it up. 

Jask texted him while he was putting on some jeans.

**Jaskier:** **_You have a live in sub. I filled that job for you months ago, you’re both just blind to how bad you both need this._ **

He frowned at his screen, and hesitated with his fingers hovering over the keys. Eventually, he found a way to express what he needed to. 

**Castiel:** **_He is a young, delicious Greek god... and I am basically an old man. And again, I will remind you that you told him he was not being hired for such a thing, and one of the very first things he ever said to me was ‘It isn’t sex, right?’ and followed it up with a reminder he was too classy for such a thing. So, I’ll say it again. I need to find a new sub or I’m going to go out of my damn mind._ **

Pocketing his phone, he made his way back out to the car to find Dean ready to go. He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked to the passenger side, grateful to himself for at least having the good sense to choose pants that would reasonably hide his erection.

“Ready to go?” Dean opened Cas’ door and ushered him in. Once he joined him, he leaned over to bump his arm. “You can admire her and touch all you want. Normally I say the opposite, but I know you appreciate her beauty like me.” He winked and turned her on, biting his lip at the rumble. “Let’s ride.”

Jask responded twice before he even put her in drive.

**Jaskier:** **_That was before he trusted you. It’s different now, Castiel. One of you needs to stop being so afraid. But fine, I’ll find someone else._ **

**Jaskier:** **_Doubt your new sub will steal your pillow while you're away and sneak it back every morning like Dean did._ **

That last text made Cas feel things he wasn’t expecting to feel. He glanced at Dean with an awed expression and shifted as they started moving, not knowing what to say to Jask _or_ Dean. 

_Did Dean actually do that? Why? Am I really being ridiculous about this?_

_Could he… actually want me?_

**Dean**

Despite everything that happened with Cas, Dean felt happier than he had in a while. Yeah, they had a lot to talk about… or avoid entirely - probably the latter - but things were looking up.

Cas was here, right here, and for now, that would have to be enough.

Dean tried to ignore Cas’ boner, but it was _hard. Pun intended_. His eyes traveled down to that bulge every few seconds and he wanted nothing more than to slide it into his mouth and show Cas just how badly he had been wanting him.

_Shut up, Dean. If he wanted that, he woulda made a move months ago. That boner isn’t for_ **_you._** _It’s for Baby._

After over an hour, he remembered he hadn’t had lunch. He was so excited that Cas wanted to go for a drive, he didn’t take the time to stuff his face. Instead, he combed his stupid hair. _Ugh, pathetic._

“You gettin’ hungry, too? Maybe I can buy _you_ lunch? As a thank you for not firin’ me, even after I walked out on the job.” _Sounds platonic enough… right?_

Cas looked over at him and smiled. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gone out to eat. I’d like that.” He tilted his head a little bit and hummed. “Though, I think it’s important to point out that you didn’t necessarily walk away from the _job,_ you walked away from _me..._ but you had a good reason for it, and as such, I think I should be buying _you_ lunch.”

“Yeah, but you basically buy me lunch every day. Let me... I dunno... return that a little. I got a severance package and now I’m back, but I gotta feeling you won’t take the money back, so...” _Let me, Cas. When’s the last time someone bought_ **_you_ ** _lunch?_

He blushed a little and nodded. “You’re right, I won’t take the money back. That was my way of telling you that I didn’t blame you for leaving, and to make sure you were okay. You gave up everything when you moved in.”

“Didn’t have much, Cas.” Dean stared ahead. _Didn’t have anything at all._ “How about steak? We could use some meat.” _Ha! I’m hilarious._

Cas scoffed with a smile and relaxed into his seat. “I’ll never say no to steak.”

Dean handed Cas his phone and told him to search for a good place. Lucky for them, there was one less than ten minutes out, so they made it there rather quickly. 

Once seated, Dean found himself constantly glancing over the menu to stare at Cas. His eyes were focused on the words in front of him and Dean loved watching them dance around all the choices. When the waiter came, Dean had no damn clue what he wanted, but figured it shouldn’t be too hard to find something good at a steakhouse. 

With the prospect of food coming soon, Dean was able to shamelessly stare at the man across from him. “So... how was your trip? Worth it?”

“Honestly? It was a lot of lonely nights and people trying to lowball me.” Cas took a slow sip of his drink and smirked behind the rim. “It didn’t end well for them.”

“Course it didn’t.” Dean bit his lip and huffed a laugh. “Clearly, they were idiots.”

Cas’ gaze turned more intense and he shifted in his seat, causing his leg to brush against Dean’s. “How are you and Jaskier faring?”

“What you mean?” Dean tilted his head. “He checked on me a lot, but he stayed at his house most the time.” _Oh, wait._ “If you’re asking if we fucked again, the answer is no. Almost, but I was just drunk and not thinkin’ clearly.”

He visibly relaxed, which was weird. “Oh. I see. I... can’t say I’m terribly upset to hear that, although I did give my blessing when I left.”

“Cause I quit?” Dean leaned in, trying to read the unreadable Castiel friggin Novak. “It wasn’t right. There’s a reason coworkers don’t mix business with pleasure right?”

Something in his eyes darkened, and not in the fun way. “You’re right. But no, it wasn’t because you quit. It’s because I had no right to tell you not to do it in the first place.”

“You kinda did. I mean... you’re the boss.” Dean reached over and touched his hand. “It’s fine. Can we pretend it never happened?”

Cas stared at his hand and nodded slightly. “Yes, I’d very much like to forget it ever happened.” He waited a moment longer and pulled his hand back, licking his lip.

“Sorry.” Dean sat up and shoved his hands in his lap. “I’ve been told I touch too much. If I do, just tell me and I'll work on it.” _Smooth man... Smooth._ He couldn’t have fought the blush that followed if he tried.

“It’s not too much. I just… sometimes have a hard time remembering where the line you spoke of is.” Cas smiled at their waitress as she set their plates down and turned his attention back to Dean when she was gone. “Maybe we can keep each other in check.”

_Don’t really wanna. Wait... what?_ “Uh yeah, sure.” _Sure._


	9. Chapter 9

**Castiel**

Dean suddenly walked in his office with his phone in hand. “Cas. There’s some vague ass appointment on your calendar that I didn’t book. There isn’t even a number for me to verify it.”

_ Shit.  _ Cas looked up and tried to appear innocent. “Yes, I know. I do occasionally book my own appointments. It’s today, right?”

“Yeah today. So... don’t cancel? You don’t need anything from me?” Dean walked over and plopped on Cas’ loveseat.

_ Unless you’re going to offer your services instead, no.  _ Cas fidgeted with his pens, wondering why the hell he thought it was a good idea to interview a potential submissive when Dean was going to be around. One glance at the obscene lines of Dean’s body reminded him pretty quickly.  _ Right, because if I don’t get some legitimate release soon, I’m going to end up assaulting him.  _ “It’s a personal matter, it’s not professional in nature. You’re free to do whatever you please during that hour.”

“They comin’ here? I’m stayin’. Can’t leave you alone with some stranger.” He was still looking down at his phone at Cas’ calendar. “Got another call about the Nova this mornin’... you... interested in finally sellin’ that thing?” Dean glanced up then and watched Cas’ expression.

_ I never had any intention of selling it.  _ Cas let out a breath, wondering if he shouldn’t just come clean. “Dean… it’s… I’m not selling the car. I never was.”

“Why do so many people try to book appointments for it?” Dean leaned forward and set his phone aside.

_ Great. Now I get to watch his facial expression change from interest to disgust. But I’ve hidden it long enough.  _ “Because, they’re booking appointments for sex. You weren’t wrong when you asked about Ishim.”

“Huh.” He sat back and spread his legs. “So... you tryna get laid soon then? Cause... they want you.” Dean licked his lips and spun his phone in his hand.

Cas was entirely grateful there was a thick, oak desk separating them. He set his pen down carefully and eyed Dean, taking a deep breath and plunging all the way in. “That depends on how the interview goes today. I’m looking for a new sub, and if things work out, the Nova appointments won’t be necessary any longer.”

_ That _ was what changed Dean’s face. 

Not the sex appointments, the word  _ sub _ made his face fall and his phone clatter to the floor. “Got it. So, that’s why I wasn’t privy to this appointment. I wouldn’t judge you, Cas. Ever.”

The nickname no longer made him angry, he was actually starting to enjoy it. But Dean’s response didn’t exactly give him a chance to express that. “I didn’t think you’d judge me, Dean. I just didn’t want to subject you to it. You’ve made it pretty clear there should be a line between business and pleasure, and after my inappropriate reaction to you fucking yourself on my executive assistant’s cock in my living room… I assumed it was better to simply keep you away from all of this.” He sat back, tapping the end of the pen on the desk. “But I also don't want you to feel like I’m keeping things from you, because that’s not my intention, either.”

“Okay. I don’t like lines, Cas. Just be you and I’ll be me. We live together... we can talk about that kinda stuff, too.” Dean leaned down to grab his phone and sighed. “Or, I’ll just mind my own business. Sorry, I’m not good at this stuff.”

_ Just offer. Offer so I’m not the bad guy here, and I’ll make everything and everyone else go away.  _ “Okay. Then, yes. Today I’m meeting with someone that Jaskier believes would make a good sub for me. If it goes well, I think you’ll find I’ll be a lot less agitated moving forward. If it doesn’t…” he paused, trying to find the words but changing his mind, “I suppose I still have the Nova.”

Dean’s eyes darted down to his hands and then he abruptly stood. “Well... uh...” He walked towards the door, “hope it goes well then.”

Cas sighed inaudibly and nodded once.  _ So much for that.  _ “Thank you, Dean. Let me know when he’s here, I’ll be having the conversation in the kitchen.”  _ There’s your warning to get your pie and make yourself scarce. _

"Alright,  _ we’ll _ meet you in the kitchen." Dean winked and left Cas alone in his office.

_ There is absolutely no way this ends well for anyone. Particularly because Cole will take one look at Dean and forget why he’s even here.  _ He tried to go back to his work, but Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean and how much he’d rather be having that conversation with him instead of Cole. 

When Dean sent him a text to remind him it was time, he flattened out the single wrinkle on his shirt and took a deep breath, making his way out to the kitchen and nodding to Dean. “Let him in.” 

Dean headed for the door and walked back in seconds before Cole, waving him inside. "Can I get you two anything? Water? Beer? Pie? Ima get you some waters. Have a seat, Cole." Dean didn't wait for a response and walked past them, very obviously listening.

At first glance, Cas wasn’t disappointed in Jaskier’s choice. He wasn’t nearly as good looking or enticing as Dean, but there was definitely an instant attraction. He shook Cole’s hand and watched his eyes travel to Dean. “He’s my personal assistant. And, he’s apparently worried you might be a serial killer.” Cas smiled disarmingly and led him to the table.

Cole chuckled and sat down across from Cas. "Definitely not one of those. Must be nice to have your personal assistant also be your bodyguard." He finally flicked his eyes off Dean to give Cas his attention.

Dean walked back over and gave them both waters with an over-exaggerated fake grin. "I'm also a couch cleaner, and on Thursdays, Ima teddy bear doctor." He turned back toward the kitchen and brought out his damned pie.

Clearing his throat, Cas ignored Dean as best as he could.  _ This is going to be a disaster.  _ “So, Cole. This doesn’t need to be overly formal or anything, I’d like to just take a few minutes to get to know you and see if we click. Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

Cole talked about his personal life and his employment. He had been single for a while, but he was a sub for his last two relationships.

Dean stayed in the kitchen the entire time, huffing a laugh every so often and asking his own questions. By the time the checklist came out, Dean wasn’t even pretending to eat anymore, he was facing them both, holding onto every word.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t watching Dean in his periphery. Cas was infinitely more curious about Dean’s answers to the questions he was about to ask than Cole’s, which immediately told him this likely wasn’t a situation that would work. 

“Okay. Most people seem to start off with a list of hard no’s, but I would rather start off by talking about the things we  _ do  _ like. If we aren’t compatible there, the rest won’t matter.” Cas flicked his eyes to Dean and cleared his throat quietly. “Are you… staying for this part, too?”

“That a problem?” Dean asked with an amused smirk. “I mean, if the guy’s into somethin’ shady, you need your handy bodyguard. Don’t worry, I won’t be in the way if this goes past talkin’.” He waved a hand for them to continue.

Cole blushed but shrugged. “I enjoy being...” His eyes shifted, “degraded. Choking, water sports...” He continued on with his list, gaining confidence as he spoke. 

Dean listened. Cas could tell he was answering the questions in his own head and would kill to hear his answers.

_ I absolutely did not expect to have this conversation in front of Dean.  _ Cas nodded, trying to remain engaged. “I have a bit of a kink for debasing expensive objects.” He refused to allow himself to look or sound embarrassed by it. “In particular, my cars. I find something incredibly erotic about tying someone down and fucking them on the hood of my car, but releasing onto the metal instead of the person.”  _ Could I make that anymore clinical? Jesus.  _ “That could be considered degrading, because at the end of it… it’s less about you than it is me debasing a vehicle I’ll be using to drive to business meetings and auctions.” Cas slowly licked his lips and flicked his eyes to Dean. 

Dean’s eyes looked almost in awe and as soon as he saw Cas’ gaze, it was gone. He glanced to Cole, awaiting his response. 

“Okay... I was thinking more... name calling kind of things. Could you also do that?” He looked skeptical, and Cas wasn’t surprised.

“Pfft. Name calling?” Dean hopped off the stool and walked closer. “You have the chance to get fucked against cars you could never afford, and you’re worried he won’t call you names? Really, Cole?”

The way Dean worded that made Cas thicken in his jeans.  _ He wants this, I can see it. He very obviously knows I want it, so why won’t he just offer? _ Again, he pulled his focus back to Cole. 

Truth be told, Castiel was willing to do virtually anything on Cole’s list. For him, it was a give and take. Next to what he’d just described, his favorite thing to do was... well, whatever made his partner happy. He got off on getting people off. There were obviously things he’d have second thoughts about, but degradation was certainly not one of his dealbreakers. “I prefer to give praise than degrade, but I’m not against it.”

Dean met his gaze, a surprised glint in his eyes as he slowly licked his lips. 

Cole kept his eyes on Cas, showing he could give his Dom all of his attention, and Cas appreciated that. “I like praise after. I think we can definitely work together for that.” He cleared his throat. “I do like rope play of nearly every sort, so I’m definitely not opposed to your cars, Sir.”

“I absolutely think you’re right.” Cas shifted and palmed himself under the table, visually devouring Cole despite the reason for his arousal being Dean. Dean abruptly left without a word, and Cas couldn’t stop himself from watching him leave. 

Again, he realized he’d crossed some invisible line, but this time… he didn’t blame himself.  _ I tried to warn you that you wouldn’t want to be here for this.  _ He deflated a little bit and continued his conversation with Cole.

They weren’t a perfect match by any means, but Cas had come to the conclusion long ago that perfect matches didn’t exist. There would always be something to disagree about, something that one party was far more interested in than the other. 

But from the way Dean had looked before he walked out, this wouldn’t end up being an easy situation even if he and Cole  _ were  _ better matched. 

He sighed minutely, standing up to throw his empty bottle away. “I appreciate you coming here today, Cole. How do you think it went?”

“I think it went well. Especially once your bodyguard gave us a moment to click.” Cole chuckled and stood. “I hope you call soon. I won’t be with anyone else while I wait.”

Cas debated kissing him just to see if they really had clicked as much as Cole seemed to think, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be calling Cole with good news and didn’t want to give him any more false hope than he already had. “Thank you, I’ll do the same.”

They shook hands again, lingering a little longer than needed before heading toward the door. Their goodbye was short, and Cas bit his lip at the sight of Cole’s ass as he walked away. 

_ Once upon a time, this would’ve worked. But now? I don’t know if I’ll be able to fuck anyone at all as long as Dean’s living with me.  _

_ How the hell did this happen? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terribly sorry that you all have to wait until Monday to see how Dean reacted to this, but... it just be like that sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean**

Dean hid in his room for a few hours after that shit show.

Finding out he and Cas were compatible didn’t help him in the slightest. He hoped he’d hear they weren’t and be able to focus on his damn job, but instead, he saw Cas getting aroused by some asshat with ‘fuck me’ eyes. _The fuck was I thinkin’, sittin’ in on that damn meeting?_

For the first time, he closed his door completely and plopped on his bed to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t have friends, and no one would understand except Jask anyway... _Jask._ Dean picked up his phone and called the one person he thought might help.

“D? Didn’t expect to hear from you again now that you’re not sitting on an empty nest.”

“Yeah, yeah, why didn’t you tell me he wanted a sub? I had no damn clue he was meetin’ one today, and I sat through their little checklist bullshit. They’re not compatible, J. He isn’t what Cas needs.” He didn’t realize what he said until it was already out.

Jask chuckled quietly. “Didn’t know you cared. Why the hell would he let you sit in on something like that? Kinda shitty of him, honestly.”

“He didn’t let me... I didn’t ask.” Dean shrugged. “That’s not the point. He needs someone who likes cars like he does.”

“Ahh. You mean... someone like you, huh?”

Dean blushed and covered his eyes. _What the fuck am I doing?_ “Well, yeah... But not me. Because he doesn’t want me.”

“Bullshit, he doesn’t.” Jask let out an exasperated sigh. “Christ on a cracker, you two are going to drive me insane.”

“If he wanted it, he woulda asked by now. He wants someone that can call him ‘Sir’. I’d do anything he asked... but not that. I just can’t.”

“Dean, he doesn’t give a shit what his subs call him as long as it’s respectful. He hasn’t made a move on you cause he’s got it in his head he’s too old for you, and you’ll just think he’s creepy or taking advantage of you. Especially since my stupid ass told you on day one I _wasn’t_ hiring you for sex, when in reality that’s pretty much exactly what I was trying to hire you for.”

“The second I saw him I woulda done it. He’s gorgeous, J. And now that I know him...” Dean sighed. “Never mind. If you woulda told me after I was here, none of this would be happening. I...” _Dunno what to say anymore._ “So... he might want me?”

“There’s no ‘might’ about it, D. Why do you think he got so pissed off when he saw you with me? Look, I’ve known the guy a long time. I started working for BBA when his dad still owned it. Yeah, he’s generous with his money, but not generous enough to give someone that quit after a month a severance package. He told me to make sure I did whatever I had to do to make sure you were okay while he was gone. He doesn’t just wanna fuck you, D. He cares about you. In a way I don’t think he’s cared about many other people. He was devastated when you left.” He paused, and sounded reluctant when he continued. “And this is the least active he’s ever been in regard to the whole Nova appointment thing.”

“That’s called pity, J.” Dean exhaled an exaggerated breath. “He pities me... Like most people.” _And once they pity me, all they see is a lost little boy._

“Goddamnit, you’re hard headed. I’m telling you, the only damn reason he hasn’t made a move is because he convinced himself there was no way someone as young and hot as you would have any interest in a guy fourteen years your senior that spends his free time jizzing on inanimate objects. If you don’t believe me, fine. Tease the hell out of him. Watch how he reacts, then call me back and tell me you still don’t believe he wants you.”

“I like that he gets hard from cars.” _Hell..._ **_I_ ** _get hard from cars._ Dean knew he was talking around the point, but he didn’t know how to respond. _Fourteen years isn’t that much. He’s not some grandpa._

“Then do something about it. Use that beautiful little noggin of yours. But D, I feel like I gotta say this, and don’t you dare tell him I told you _any_ of this, but especially this. He made a comment to me that I didn’t necessarily believe, so I called around and did some digging. He never fired a single assistant or broke off a relationship with a sub. Every single one of them walked out on _him._ I know he’s a weird dude and he’s got a tendency to be an asshole sometimes, but I care about him. If you’re gonna go down this road... don’t hurt him.”

“Well, fuck all those people. They aren’t me. I won’t leave again unless he kicks me out. You... think he would if I... seduced him?” Dean was _so_ fucking happy Jask wasn’t there to see the embarrassment on his face.

“I know he would, but you gotta make him believe it. I’m telling you though, try teasing him. Watch his hands and his eyes, they’ll tell the story his mouth might not.”

“Okay. Hey, maybe I’ll be riding him soon. Jealous?” Dean teased, trying to get some damn confidence back.

“Honestly? A little. I only went on that ride once, and it was damn good. We just didn’t... Hell. I don’t know how to explain it. I’m jealous of him, too. I’m gonna miss that ass of yours, D.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Hey... what happened with Ares? I know you chased him. He’s a good dude.”

“Who’s Ar- wait, was he the guy from the coffee shop that day? I never caught up with him cause you took so damn long to make up your mind. You don’t have his number by chance, do you?”

“Nah. But he goes to that coffee shop nearly every Monday through Friday. 8:00 on the dot. Did you get to see his eyes?” They talked about Ares awhile before Dean finally got off the phone. He needed to plan.

~~~~

Over the next few days, Dean started small. He would brush against Cas whenever he could, and then came to the conclusion that Cas wasn’t as affected by that as he hoped. 

It was time to up his game. And by that, he meant ditch the clothes. Dean made his way into the kitchen - shirtless - to make breakfast. _Cas should be down any minute._

He heard the stairs creaking and then silence for several moments. “Have you... run out of clean clothes again?”

“Nah. Get hot when I cook.” Dean’s eyes darted towards Cas but he didn’t turn his head. Cas looked... stiff. _Huh..._ He bit his lip and faced Cas completely. “Pancakes or waffles?”

Cas grunted quietly and walked over, putting his broad hand on the small of Dean’s back. “Pancakes, and you don’t _feel_ hot... not that I’m complaining. I can turn the air on if you’d like.”

“Not gonna cool down with you in here, you’re smokin’.” Dean leaned in further and bumped Cas with his hip.

His fingers curled slightly against Dean’s skin, and then abruptly left him altogether. Cas cleared his throat and nodded to the coffee maker. “Would you like another cup?”

“Mmhmm.” Dean visibly checked him out as he turned. “Gotta give Baby another bath after breakfast. Wanna come out and keep me company?”

Cas balled his fist at his side, but nodded once before turning on the espresso machine. “I can, if you’d like. I have a rare free day.”

“I know. I kinda help with that schedule.” Dean grinned to himself as he poured the batter on the pan. _Kinda did that on purpose._

He received an eye roll in response, but there was humor on Cas’ face. “Yes, you do. But since I’m off today, so are you. Do you need me to help with anything?”

“If you’re not afraid to get wet, yeah. If so, you can just sit there and look pretty while I sing to you and talk your ear off.” He flipped the food and turned to watch Cas.

Thanks to Jask, his attention went straight to Cas’ hands. One was being used to grip the counter so hard his knuckles were white, and the other was twitching like he wanted to reach out and grab something. _Fuckin’ hope it’s me._ Cas smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow as he spoke. “I can do all of those things, Dean. I’m a gifted multitasker.”

_I’d love to see that._ “Bet you are...” They eye-fucked for a solid thirty seconds before Dean turned back toward the stove. 

Breakfast was intense. There wasn’t much talking, but there really didn’t need to be. Dean was starting to see first hand that Cas was attracted to him. He sat ridiculously close and touched Cas more, all watching those sexy, giant hands twitch with an unspoken urge. 

When they finished up to head outside, the air between them was so thick Dean didn’t realize they were nearly suffocating, and the cool breeze was welcoming.

Cas’ eyes barely left him for a second, pinning him to just about anything and everything he found himself standing in front of. He offered to help by holding the hose, and the bastard _intentionally_ turned with the damned thing on, completely soaking Dean. 

_Works in my favor, handsome._ Dean shook his hair on Cas and wrestled for the hose. Within seconds, they were both soaked and tangled together.

Cas’ arms wrapped tight around Dean and jerked him forward until he could see how lust-blown his pupils really were. His breathing was hitched and for a second, Dean was almost friggin positive Cas was gonna kiss him... but he seemed to change his mind at the last second and let Dean go. “Sorry, I... didn’t want you to fall.”

_Too late._ “Thanks.” He placed his hands on Cas’ hips and leaned in... then past him to grab the sponge. “Excuse me.” Dean turned with a grin and started scrubbing Baby’s sleek metal.

It took approximately three seconds for Cas to line his body up against Dean’s and press him forward until he was sandwiched between him and the car. He reached forward and placed his hand over Dean’s, moving in a circular motion. “It’s safer for the paint if you do it like this… not that I’m one to judge how someone treats paint.” He turned his head slightly so Dean could feel the stubble on his cheeks - and that wasn’t the only thing Dean felt. _Dude is hard as fuck… Holy shit._

Before Dean could even decide to do it, he was pushing his ass back against Cas’ length. _C’mon Cas... fuck me against Baby... please._

Cas’ breathing was nearly silent, but ragged as hell behind him. He seemed to come a little unglued, and let his soapy, wet hands roam over every inch of Dean’s torso. 

Dean had to bite back the moan and his grip tightened on the sponge so hard bubbles flew off. “Sh-show me again... like this?” He knew it was wrong, but he wanted Cas to touch him again.

Cas pressed him harder against the driver’s side door and laced his fingers through Dean’s over the sponge, repeating the same motion. Dean was completely trapped, and fighting every urge to beg him to fuck him. _Please... I’ll be your good boy..._ It was physically painful, so painful he could hardly stand it. He pushed back again, this time even more obvious.

The sound of Cas’ phone ringing from the porch was the most unwelcome thing he’d ever heard. Cas dropped his head briefly to Dean’s shoulder and gasped quietly, his hands pinching Dean’s sides a moment before he pulled away entirely to go answer it.

_Fucking phone. If that’s J, Ima kill him dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From one cliffhanger to another, huh? I guess I shouldn’t even bother asking forgiveness for the last one yet haha


	11. Chapter 11

**Castiel**

He’d snapped so badly on Benny when he answered the phone that he nearly lost his business. But for a moment, Cas had been truly convinced Dean wanted him, and he didn’t take kindly to the interruption. 

It took him way too long to get Benny calmed down and off the phone, and by the time he had, Dean was gone from the driveway. 

Whatever spell they’d been under seemed to fade fast. Dean was still being flirty, but they hadn’t come that close to taking things further since, and Cas was at his wits end. He was almost permanently hard, and knew if he didn’t get laid soon, things were going to get incredibly uncomfortable. 

So, against his better judgment, he finally called Cole. The man was clearly pleased to hear from him, and  _ a _ body was better than none as far as Cas was concerned. He did at least have the decency to tell Cole it was likely a one-time thing - trust was extremely important to him, and he’d never be able to live with himself if he strung someone along like that without being honest. 

After three of the longest meetings of his life, Cas picked Cole up in his Wildcat and headed home, teasing him the entire way with a hand between his thighs. By the time he got the car back in the garage, they were both ready to go, and Cas wasn’t sure if he’d even bother tying Cole down since it would take too long. 

The lights were on overhead which struck him as odd, and when he rounded the corner to head for the door, he found out why. 

There, spreading himself out like an offering from the gods over his ‘72 Nova… was Dean. Naked, beautiful, and causing a wave of lust to course through his veins so powerfully he felt the very bones beneath his skin catching fire from it. 

Cas held up a hand to stop Cole’s progress and reached into his pocket, pulling out a few bills and handing them to Cole. “I’m incredibly sorry about this, but I’m going to need you to take a cab home. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen while you wait, but you have no earthly idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. I’m sorry.”

Cole left with a frown, but Cas was too far gone to care. 

Dean began stroking himself and eyeing Cas. “C’mere, Castiel.”

It felt like a dream, closing the distance between them. Cas devoured every inch of Dean with his eyes as he started undressing with hasty, quick movements. His voice came out raspy and laced with need, but it still sounded steadier than how he truly felt. “Tell me you want this. I need to hear you say it.”

“Ah, hell, Cas. I want this. I want  _ you... _ I need you.”

Cas slowly slid his hand between Dean’s legs and watched his face, his fingers glancing over smooth, gorgeous skin. “I need you too, Dean.” He backed up, not taking his eyes off the gift in front of him as he grabbed the lube and came back over. “Do you consent to being tied down, or should I leave your hands free?”

“Tie me, fuck me, just please... touch me.” Dean squeezed the base of his cock and whimpered beautifully. “I consent to fucking everything.”

He nodded, setting the lube down and taking one of Dean’s hands. Cas kissed his arm from his elbow all the way up to the tip of his middle finger, then bound that arm to the metal ring. He did the same on the other side, once again taking the time to trail a line of kisses up his arm before tying him down. 

After making sure Dean was comfortable, he took his place between Dean’s legs again and slicked his fingers. “You are single-handedly the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen, and if I’d have known you’d look  _ this  _ good…” he trailed off, shivering as he bent down to pull Dean’s cock into his mouth and nudge a finger into him. 

Dean’s back arched off the car with a groan. “Ah, fuckin’ finally.” He sighed loudly. “Wanted this for months, Castiel.”

He sucked him down greedily, moaning around his length and taking his time opening him up. They’d waited long enough, but Cas wasn’t about to rush it. He pressed his nose against Dean’s pelvis then pulled off with a pop and bit the inside of his thigh. “Have you ever been fucked  _ after _ an orgasm, Dean?”

“Not enough. Show me what I’ve been missin’, Castiel.” Dean squirmed and lifted his legs higher.

The use of his full name instead of his nickname was making him almost painfully hard, but he promised himself he’d stay the course. Cas slid in a second finger and trailed his tongue higher, sucking on the very crux of his leg. The angle was uncomfortable to hold with his own body pressing weirdly against the front of the car, but he’d put up with a few injuries or sore spots for this. 

He’d do  _ anything  _ for this. 

Opening up took painfully long, but the second Cas slid a third finger inside, Dean was writhing. “C’mon... I need it.” He heard Dean’s hands try to break free, followed by a desperate whimper.

Cas licked a line up Dean’s shaft and shoved his fingers in deeper, faster, sucking his gorgeous cock like he was starving for it. He wanted to taste Dean, to take him apart... and then, only then, would he allow himself to sink inside of him.

He could hear the second Dean’s head fell back in pleasure and the moan he released was so beautiful, Cas nearly came unglued. 

Determined to make a lasting impression, Cas ended up edging Dean twice. After the second, he licked a line across Dean’s abs. “Are you ready to come for me, Dean?”

“Please...” Dean growled, “please Castiel!”

He smirked, holding eye contact as he sucked quickly, pressing directly on Dean’s prostate and moaning low as he felt his cock pulsing in his mouth, hot, tangy liquid coating his tongue.

“Ah, fu-” Dean moaned at the release, filling Cas’ mouth and throat with his spend. He slumped onto the car whispering ‘please’ over and over.

Cas was done wasting time, he quickly lubed up his cock and shoved it inside Dean, his strong hands gripping those gorgeous hips as he snapped his own, bottoming out in one thrust. 

For once, Cas couldn’t even see the car, or anything other than Dean all stretched out and pliant. He bit his lip as Dean’s softening cock bounced heavily against his stomach every time Cas pulled their bodies together, and with each powerful thrust, he found himself closer to his own release.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas, keeping him close. “So good... Fuck, I wanted you for so long.”

His breathing sped up and became ragged as desperately rocked into Dean’s greedy body. Cas leaned down to kiss him but couldn’t quite reach, so he settled for rolling Dean’s nipple between his teeth as he finally hit the edge. 

He groaned, the world going quiet as his awareness narrowed down to the squeeze of Dean’s perfect ass around his cock. He rolled his hips with each delicious pulse and drove himself deeper, burying his face in Dean’s chest as he came harder than he had in a long, long time. 

Dean unwrapped his legs and huffed a sated laugh. “Damn... Shoulda been doin’ that months ago.”

Cas was still dumbfounded by the fact that he came inside of Dean instead of on the car, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Dean felt amazing, and he was right - they’d already wasted quite a lot of time. 

He reached up and set Dean’s hands free, kissing each of his wrists and still buried deep inside him. “You were incredible, Dean. So good for me...” He kissed his chest, running his hands down the expanse of Dean’s body and muttering things like ‘gorgeous’ and ‘perfect’.

**Dean**

Dean couldn’t believe they finally fucked, and it was everything he ever wanted. “Ca- can you kiss me, Cas?” Dean’s hand roamed over his back, keeping them as close as possible. Having his hands bound was nice, but he missed the touch more than he realized.

There was no hesitation as Cas pulled out to angle their bodies better. He ran a soft hand through Dean’s hair and leaned in, kissing him like he was actually worth something.

He opened for him happily, finally feeling like shit was going right in his life. Who knows how long they stayed together kissing. And Dean didn’t miss how Cas came inside of him. He wanted to ask... but didn’t have the guts.

Cas eventually pulled back with a shudder, his eyes closed. “I… didn’t think you were interested.”

“No? All that flirting did nothing for you?” Dean grinned,  _ no way he missed every damn signal I was throwin’ at him. _

He chuckled quietly, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s hip. “You have to be very direct with me. I somehow take even the most obvious hints and find a way to convince myself they aren’t real.”

“Well, it’s real, and it was  _ awesome, _ and I hope we do that again.” Dean leaned up and kissed him again.

Cas dove in, kissing him a hell of a lot harder and pulling their bodies flush together. He stopped only long enough to say, “you’re mine, Dean.”

“Fuck, yeah...” Dean bared his neck and arched his back. “Yours, Castiel.”  _ Please don’t pull away.  _ His arms were tight around his back, desperate for more contact.

Cas pinned Dean to the hood and bit his neck, sucking his skin and flicking his tongue. Dean was utterly surrounded, Cas’ hands were everywhere, touching every damn inch of him until it was hard to breathe.

He shivered under Cas’ hands, not understanding how he was still craving more. Dean had to forcibly bite his tongue to keep from asking to sleep in Cas’ bed.

“Are you hungry? Sore? Tell me what you need, Dean.” Cas looked at him fully, taking stock and checking his wrists. 

“Both. I like the soreness, though.” Cas stood up as his come dripped out onto the car. Dean grinned at Cas as he stood and stretched his back. “Filled me up, Cas.”

Those blue eyes were glued to the small pool of come on the paint. “That was... the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah? Thought you liked comin’ on the car itself... couldn’t help it?” Dean smirked cockily and dragged him back in for a kiss.

Cas licked into his mouth and then shook his head, grinning. “No, I couldn’t help it. Coming inside of you was… better.” He laced his fingers with Dean’s and gently lead him back into the house. “Much better.”

“Definitely hungry now. Can we order a pizza?” Dean rubbed his stomach, still smiling ear to ear.

Chuckling, Cas nodded and ordered three. They got dressed and Cas returned to the living room, sitting down and holding his arms out for Dean. “Can I hold you?”

_ Fucking please! _ “Hell yeah.” Dean slid into his lap with ease, feeling as though he belonged there. “Mmm, comfy.” He nuzzled into Cas’ neck, too content to realize how pathetic he was acting.

“Thank you, Dean.” He wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed his head. “I hope you know, the only reason I called Cole was because I didn’t know how I was supposed to keep living with you without having this.”

“Well, he can stay away now.” Dean was happy Cas couldn’t see his blush from this position. He knew he didn’t have the right to suggest that, but he kinda didn’t like Cole... for purely selfish reasons.

Cas nodded slightly and held him tighter. “Yes, he can. I think we have a lot of time to make up for.”

Dean didn’t respond with words and kissed along Cas’ chin, hoping he could feel how much he needed this, too.  _ A lot of time... hope I don’t fuck this up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?


	12. Chapter 12

**Castiel**

  
  


When the pizza arrived, Cas had a hard time moving Dean off his lap to go get it. Not just because he wasn’t willing to let him go after wanting to have him like that for so long, but because Dean was quite literally plastering himself to him. 

They sat entirely too close as they ate, and not for the first time, Cas registered that Dean seemed… needier than most. He never outwardly showed it with words or obvious actions, but he always stood closer than others, touched a little more often, and tried to hold contact for longer than ‘normal.’ It was honestly one of Cas’ favorite things about him, though he wasn’t sure how to put that into words without making it sound like an insult, so he kept it to himself. 

This wasn’t his first time having sex with someone where they took things too far, but it was absolutely the first time with someone like Dean. Cas knew he needed to tread lightly and ask the questions he should’ve asked before tying him down to a huge, metal object and fucking him raw, but he didn’t want to scare Dean away or turn things overly clinical, so he started with what he thought would be the easiest. “Would you mind if we talked about what happened in the garage? I know that technically, you were a part of the conversation I had with Cole… but I’d like to know if there were aspects of what we did that you particularly liked or didn’t like, or if you feel we could’ve done something differently.” 

“Uh...” Dean’s eyes darted away and he sat up straighter. “We can talk about it... yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I liked all of it... it was hard not bein’ able to touch you and stuff, but I can get used to it. I just wanna be good for you. Did I do okay?”

‘Good’ was an understatement, and Dean’s words confirmed something he was already suspecting.  _ He’s touch starved, at least to some degree.  _ “You were incredible, Dean. Truly. But, I found something to be true here that isn’t normally true for me. Well, a couple of things, actually. For starters, the fact that I came inside of you and not on the car. And second…” Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers and staring intently at the way Dean’s automatically curled around his own. “I don’t think I want to tie you down anymore. I like it when you touch me. Would that be okay?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically and scooted closer. They were sitting so close that every inch of their sides were flushed together - any closer, and he would be in Cas’ lap again. “Okay, but I know you like that... so maybe sometimes?”

While he appreciated the offer, it was never truly about the bondage for Cas. “It’s about the control, Dean. Not necessarily the physical act of tying you down. And, most of the time... I did it because the person I was having sex with was a means to an end. That’s not the case with you.” He leaned over, kissing his cheek. “We’ll talk about it, but I don’t foresee it being an issue.”

“Alright.” Dean turned and draped a leg over Cas’ legs and relaxed. “Can I sleep with you?”

Cas chuckled quietly as relief and warmth spread through him. “Yes, but… I have to warn you. I’ve been told I snore.”

“That’s fine. I run hot, so you might have more complaints than me.” Dean kissed his cheek and rested his head against Cas’ shoulder.

He shook his head and slid his hand over Dean’s thigh. “I think my only complaint will be that it took us this long.”  _ Old habits, and old fears, die hard.  _ “I do have a question, though. I mean, another one.”

“Yeah?” Dean sat up to meet his gaze, but Cas turned his head to stare straight ahead, afraid of what he might see in Dean’s eyes. 

“You  _ do _ actually want this, right? I... want to make sure I didn’t do or say anything that would make you think you needed to offer yourself up to me like that.”

“Castiel Novak. I friggin want this. Okay?” Dean touched his chin and turned his gaze. “I’ve wanted it for a while.”

Despite not completely believing him, Cas nodded, knowing he’d need to learn to take Dean at his word - no matter how unlikely they were. “Okay then. Let’s go to bed.”

Dean grinned and climbed out of his lap, holding out his left hand. “Let’s go.” 

Cas remembered what Jask said about Dean stealing his pillow, and chuckled to himself. “What are you smilin’ about?” Dean asked curiously.

“Did you really sneak my pillow into your room during the month I was gone?” He took Dean’s hand and stood, walking with him to the bedroom.

Dean blushed harder than Cas’d ever seen him. “Well, yeah... I like how you smell and I didn’t think you’d ever wanna see me again. Sorry, I shouldn’t have went in your room.”

“Stop apologizing, Dean. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He pulled Dean to him and down onto the bed, wrapping him in his arms. “I actually love that you did that, and I’m the one that’s sorry for making you think I’d never want to see you again.”

“It woulda been all my fault if you didn’t. Did you... think about me at all while you were gone?” Dean glanced over to see his face.

Cas nodded, kissing his forehead. “Virtually every second I was away. I thought my jealousy had ruined this and I couldn’t stand it. I don’t get jealous often.”

“No? Seemed like it to me.” Dean teased and then climbed on Cas’ lap to straddle him. “I was jealous of that asshat, Cole. I called J just to tell him he wasn’t right for you.”

“You were right. He wasn’t.” He kissed Dean until they were dizzy with it, and once they finally got themselves ready for bed and under the covers, Cas made a point to pull their bodies as flush as he could. 

As they started drifting off, Cas started wondering how he’d ever convince Dean that he truly cared about him. The answer came to him as though it had been obvious from the very beginning - he’d use whatever resources he had to in order to find Dean’s brother. 

**Dean**

Waking up in Cas’ arms was... everything. He nuzzled even closer, craving more of him. It was like he could never get enough of Cas. 

When Cas finally stirred, Dean rutted into his leg, the scent of Cas turned him on so much his dick was more awake than them both. “Mornin’,” he hummed.

“Good morning.” Cas shifted, pulling Dean on top of him and kissing him with a low groan. He slid his hand between their bodies and palmed Dean. “Are you going to let me have that?” 

“S’all yours.” Dean rolled his hips and felt Cas was hard, too. “Gonna let me have that...  _ Castiel?” _

Cas bit his lip and nodded, tapping Dean’s side. “Take off your pants and flip around.”

Dean grinned and climbed off Cas to strip. He noted the way Cas’ eyes blew with lust and loved how  _ wanted _ he felt. There was no car around, and yet Cas still wanted  _ him. _

He helped Cas strip and then laid as directed. “Damn, you’re hot, Cas.”

“As are you.” Cas squeezed Dean’s ass with both hands and pulled him down until his cock was disappearing into that perfect, wet mouth. 

Blame the fact that it was morning, or the newness of it all, or the palpable sexual tension between them, hell, you could even blame the fact that Dean hadn’t 69’d in about five years, but neither man lasted long.

They shared sloppy kisses in the shower while Dean’s hands roamed all over Cas’ body. It was like the more times Cas touched him, the more he craved him.

Cas got a call and left the kitchen right as Dean was serving breakfast, but it didn’t take long for him to return. “Everything okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Another timely death, another shot at a classic car. This particular gentleman had an Aston Martin DB4 GT…exceedingly rare, and supposedly in perfect condition. Would you like to come with me?”

“Hell yeah, can we take Baby?” Dean couldn’t wait to take her out on a long drive.

Cas considered that for a moment and then nodded. “I don’t see why not.” He smiled and kissed Dean, trailing his fingertips down his sides.

The drive there was awesome. Baby did amazingly, and by the time they arrived at the place, Cas had filled Dean in on the car and buyer. “Thanks for lettin’ me listen in this time.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas gripped Dean’s chin and pulled him into a kiss like he couldn’t get enough, then smirked as he got out of the car and straightened his suit.

The dude they met was shady. Dean could tell instantly, but Cas definitely knew what he was talking about. As they negotiated, Dean decided to pop the hood and give it a better look. “Don’t mind me.” He grinned at the man’s face.  _ Asshat is hidin’ something. _

“The best I can do is this.” Cas handed the guy a slip of paper and the guy outright laughed at him as he read it. 

“There’s no way I’m taking a penny less than twice that, the body is in damn near perfect shape!”

“The body maybe...” Dean slammed the hood and took a shot in the dark, hoping to help Cas out. “But the VINs don't match... which means that ain’t the original motor. Did you think you could get one over on Mr. Novak?” He walked over and stood tall, staring straight into his eyes.

The man’s eyes just about bugged out of his head and he tried to protest, but Cas simply tucked his checkbook back inside of his jacket as he turned to walk away. “That car is of no use to me if it doesn’t have all of the original parts, certainly not for the amount you’re asking.”

“Wait!” He glanced frantically at his lawyers who just shook their heads, and he deflated like a damn balloon. “If your original offer still stands, I’ll take it.” He looked at his lawyers again. “Make the damn deal.”

Cas smirked just slightly and followed the lawyers inside, and Dean grinned like an asshole at the dead guy’s son. Cas came out a few minutes later with an almost wild glint in his eyes and holding a piece of paper. He looked around to make sure they were alone and kissed him quickly. “Shame about that motor, but it was still a good deal. Thank you for that.”

“Nah, it was the right motor. Dude’s just an idiot and I didn’t like how he was takin’ to you.” Dean smiled innocently and then kissed him again.

He froze solid and pulled back, his breathing quickening. “Seriously? You’re not joking? Dean... I just paid three hundred thousand dollars for that car...” Cas looked over at it and squeezed Dean’s hand so tightly it almost hurt. “And the last one of those Zagatos that got auctioned off... went for thirteen  _ million.” _

“Holy shit! I knew you’d make a profit, but woah...” Dean huffed a laugh. “You deserve it, Cas.”

Cas shook his head quickly, tugging Dean toward the Impala. “No, Dean.  _ We _ deserve it. Now, let’s go.”

Dean jumped in Baby and waited for Cas to pull ahead. He put in Led Zeppelin IV and rolled the windows down, feeling damn good. He didn’t mean to outright trick anyone for money, but that dude was trying to upcharge Cas anyway, so... screw him. 

They made it about six miles out before his phone was ringing and Cas was pulling off the side of the road. “Cas? Everything okay?”

“Pull over, Dean. Now.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another nightmare later in this chapter. Again, it's all in italics and can be skipped over if you don't wish to read it.

**Castiel**

By the time Dean stopped the Impala a dozen yards ahead, Cas was so hard he could barely see the road in front of him. He said nothing, transferring himself to the backseat and immediately undoing his belt and the zipper on his slacks. Dean opened the door and took one look at his hard, wet cock and his jaw went slack. 

“On my lap. Now.”

Dean shoved his jeans down without hesitation and climbed into Cas’ lap. “Damn, Castiel. You want me that bad?” He bit his lip and rolled his hips as Cas growled and wrapped his hands around their cocks. 

“Yes.”  _ You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and you just ensured the largest profit margin I’ve ever heard of.  _ Cas tipped his head back, his jaw going slack a second before Dean caught him in a messy, sinful kiss.  The moan Dean released into Cas’ mouth had his hands gripping tighter. Everything with Dean was so fucking perfect, even something as difficult as backseat frotting.  Cas was sweating from the cramped space, his suit, and having a grown man on top of him, but he didn’t care. He rutted up, removing one hand to fist it in Dean’s hair. “Does that feel good, Dean? Do you like feeling your cock sliding against mine? Do you feel how fucking hard I am for you?” 

“Fuck yeah, Castiel. Feels so good. Your hand is fuck-” Dean groaned, “-ing hot.”  Dean’s beautiful hips became erratic as Cas sped up his hand and started sucking on his neck as he tipped his head back in pleasure. 

The air was so thick in that car it was hard to breathe, and a constant barrage of dollar signs and Dean’s face flashed through Cas’ mind until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. His voice came out urgent and lower than the pits of Hell itself. Raspy with need and sheer lust. “Come for me, Dean. I want to feel your come coating my cock.”

“Fu-” Dean released before he could finish the word and his moan had Cas quickly following, both of them coming all over his two-thousand dollar suit shirt and jacket. 

Dean glanced down and huffed a laugh. "Oops.”

Cas’ pupils blew even more at the sight and the groaned, his cock twitching in his hand. “Fuck, that’s hot. Kiss me.”

Dean hummed and slammed their mouths together. They slowly came down as they kissed and Dean’s hands were clinging to Cas as expected. “That was hot. We can do that on every trip.”

“Speaking of that…” Cas bit the corner of his lip and flicked his eyes between Dean’s. “I think it’s time we rethink your position within the company. It never occurred to me until today that having an actual working knowledge of a car’s mechanics might benefit me. Since my father had already built this company pretty soundly by the time I took over, I didn’t have to do a whole lot and I was already richer than I probably had a right to be. So when I bought cars… I was mainly focused on how they’d look covered in my come. But now…” He ran his hands down Dean’s sides and couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “Well, let’s just say I have a vested interest in making sure they actually run. Do you have any interest in an apprenticeship?”

“Uh... yeah... I’ll be your Padawan, Master.” Dean grinned and kissed Cas again. “Thank you.”

He shook his head quickly, smiling up at him. “Don’t thank me just yet. I’m going to make you earn it, Dean. We’ll start small. I’ll teach you some of the things that happen behind closed doors and you can continue accompanying me, but now you’ll be a fully fledged member of the conversation. After a couple of months - if you prove you’re a good fit - we’ll make it official.”

“I just meant thank you for even... you know... seeing anything in me to ask. I’ll work for it, I never mind the work. Long as we still get to do this.” He nodded down to their heavy spent cocks.

Cas barked a surprised laugh and nodded. “Yes, I think I might have to write that into your job description. I can’t imagine being near you and not being allowed to touch you.” He ran his hands up and down Dean’s thighs and smirked slightly. “But, you told me you were too classy for that. Have you changed your mind?”

“Hey, I was sayin’ what I had to. Couldn’t have you thinkin’ I put out on the first date... though I would have. Not gonna lie.” Dean winked and bit his lip. “You’re fuckin’ hot, Cas.”

“Good.” Cas gripped Dean’s chin and pulled him down, pushing his tongue past those straight, white teeth. “Now let’s go home.” 

“You got it.” Dean climbed off his lap and looked around for napkins he knew weren’t there. “Shit, here...” He pulled off his shirt and cleaned Cas off a little. “Guess I gotta drive shirtless... you might too.”

Cas leaned forward as much as he could and stripped his jacket and shirt off, then fixed his pants. “There are worse things, but you might want to be prepared. I was too impatient to open you up here, but when we get home...” Cas winked and kissed Dean again, then got back into the front seat. “Drive fast.”

Dean backed away looking ridiculously handsome with his bare torso under the sun. “See you at home.” He blew a kiss and turned around.

It was hard to pull his eyes away, but there was something he needed to do before they got back and he took his time enjoying every gorgeous, godly inch of Dean’s body. He got back on the road and called Jaskier, cutting him off mid-greeting. “I need you to find someone for me.”

“Who now? Another assistant? A sub?”

“No. Sam Winchester. He’s Dean’s brother, I know almost nothing about him other than the fact that Dean hasn’t seen him since he was a year old. I’ll send you everything I know about Dean, but I can’t delve too much into his past… he gets testy. Can you work backward to figure out who and where he is?”

Jask was silent for several long moments. “Does the Sheriff still owe you that favor?”

_ A favor is an understatement.  _ “I found him his dream car for about a fourth of the price, what do you think?”

“Then, yes… give me two days. If he’s alive, I’ll find him.” 

“Excellent.” Cas flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror and added quickly, “just make sure you don’t say anything to Dean. I want to surprise him.”

**Dean**

The next couple of weeks were fantastic, but fucking weird. Cas went from 0-60 faster than his ‘69 Camaro, and Dean should know how fast  _ that  _ was; Cas let him drive it. 

Part of him knew better than to complain… Cas’ attention felt nice, and his hands felt even nicer, but he couldn’t shake the feeling something was off about it. He’d never really struck Dean as a touchy-feely kinda guy, but all of a sudden, it was rare to go five minutes without Cas brushing up against him or pulling him into his lap. 

And when they weren’t touching or friggin on top of each other, Cas kept looking at him like he was going to break.  _ Okay, that’s weird as shit. I’m not a bomb… what’s his deal?  _

Finally, after burning the burgers because Cas wouldn’t back off long enough for him to flip them, he snapped. “Alright, what’s the damn deal, Cas? I’ve always been told I touch a lot, but you’re takin’ the damn cake. Where’s this comin’ from, and why do you keep lookin’ at me like... like I’m fragile or somethin’?”

Cas flinched slightly from his tone and cleared his throat, pacing his words like he was choosing them carefully. “In the interest of honesty and full disclosure, I get the feeling you’re… touch... starved.”

_ The fuck does that mean? _ “Touch what?!”

“Starved.” Cas took a step forward and reached out for Dean. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Dean, you must understand that. But you need it, you need touch… more than most. And I’m more than happy to give it.” 

“Need it? Why would you think I  _ need _ it?”  _ You do.  _ “Nah, I don’t need it. Went my entire childhood without it, Cas. M’fine.” Dean moved to walk around Cas, no longer hungry.

Cas lightly gripped his arm and tried to stop him, looking like he already regretted every damn word. “Dean, please. I - I didn’t mean it like that, I… doesn't it feel good?”

_ Yes... no. _ “Course it feels good. Touching always feels good. Just...” Dean shrugged out of his grip and walked towards the stairs, heading up. “Gimme a minute,” he said, with no intentions of going back down.

Dean paced awhile, wondering why the hell Cas would assume he  _ needed  _ to be touched like some damn puppy. He didn’t know what he was more pissed about; the fact that Cas believed it, or the fact that it felt true. 

He eventually climbed into bed and regretfully pretended to be asleep when Cas checked on him. His door was closed, and Cas didn’t try to open it. If Dean had been asleep, he wouldn’t have heard the ghost of a knock and the whisper of his name through the cracks. But he kept his eyes closed and didn’t move a muscle until he heard Cas finally retreat to his room.

He felt like shit, but within a few hours, he was finally drifting off to sleep.

_ Slap!  _

_ Five year old Dean laid on the floor with his hand holding his bloody mouth. “I’m sorry, sir.” _

_ “You’re sorry?!” Little Sammy wailed and flapped his little arms. “Shut it, Sam! Mary! Shut this whiny thing up!”  _

_ Slap! _

_ “Ow! Please. M’sorry!” Dean buried his face in his knees, relieved John’s attention was still on him and not the baby. “Don’t hurt Sammy, sir.”  _

_ “Shut up, Dean! Sorry isn’t gonna fix your clumsiness! And you don’t have any right to tell me what to do! This is my house, you little punk!” John gripped Dean’s hair and forced him to his feet, dragging him to his room. _

_ “No… please. I’ll be good. Not in there.” _

_ “Shut up!” John lifted Dean up and tossed him onto the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. “Stay put and keep your mouth shut!” He slammed the door, and Dean heard the familiar sound of three locks clicking. _

_ He spilled Daddy’s beer. How did he spill Daddy’s beer? _

_ He was cleaning the TV tray it was on and baby Sam woke up screaming from the couch. It startled Dean… he didn’t mean to make a mess. _

_ He crawled over to the crack and laid on the floor, listening and hoping John would leave the house. ‘Just don’t hurt Sammy.’ Dean thought to himself over and over again. ‘Hit me… not Sammy.’  _

_ He must have dozed off on the floor, because he was abruptly woken up by the sound of pounding on the door. “Dean… Dean honey… he took the key. We… we have to go.” _

_ “Mommy? Go where?” _

_ “I have to get Sam out of here, sweety. I’m so sorry… I can’t get you out. He took the keys.” _

_ ‘She’s leaving? She’s leaving me?’ “Don’t leave me here, Mommy… He hurts me.” _

_ He could hear her sniffle through the door. “I’m so sorry, baby.” _

_ “Don’t cry, Mommy. It’s okay.” Dean felt the tears on his cheeks before he realized he was crying, too. _

_ “I’ll come back for you.” He heard Sam begin to cry as she walked away and the slam of their front screen door. _

_ “Mommy?? Mommy! Wait… Please don’t leave me!” Dean curled in a ball, wishing he could disappear.  _

“Dean!” He jolted awake with Cas looming over him again. “Are you okay?”

Dean ran a hand down his face and realized he was drenched in sweat. “M’fine, Cas.”

“Dean, just come sleep with me.” Cas pleaded, but Dean was being, well… Dean. He didn’t  _ need  _ to be touched or held or coddled. He wasn’t some damn baby.

“I said I’m fine, Cas.” He rolled over to face the opposing wall. “Get some sleep.”  _ Sure you’d sleep better without me, anyway.  _ Dean could feel Cas’ hesitation and when the bed shifted, he felt the loss deep inside his chest.

The second the door clicked shut, Dean was climbing out of bed and pathetically making his way to Cas’ room. 

He ignored the fact that Cas left the door open for him, ignored the hopeful look on Cas’ face as he climbed inside his bed and faced away. “M’still mad. Just… cuddle me, dammit.”  _ Please… _

Dean felt a weight lift off his chest and a warmth spread throughout his entire body as Cas curled around him and held him close.  _ Thank you. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Castiel**

_ I keep crossing that stupid, invisible line.  _

Cas opened his eyes slowly but stayed where he was, afraid if he moved even a fraction of an inch, he’d scare Dean away. Instead, he exhaled carefully, breathed in his warm, familiar scent, and focused on every soft place and hard curve where they were touching. 

He’d never been good at the personal aspect of relationships. That’s why he normally stuck to sex. Sex made sense, the dynamics made sense, the wants and needs of his partner  _ during  _ it made sense. But navigating an actual relationship? It was becoming clear that he didn’t know the right things to say or do, and every time he thought he did, he got it wrong. 

Gently placing a kiss on the back of Dean’s shoulder, he held him a little tighter and closed his eyes again.  _ I just want to help you, Dean. To show you how wanted you really are. I’m sorry that it comes out all wrong. _

Dean eventually stirred, moving his arm in a way that even Cas took as a dismissal. Respecting his space, Cas pulled back but stayed in bed. He argued with himself in his mind about whether to press until Dean finally opened up so they could truly move forward, or to give Dean time and remain as steadfast as he could until Dean was ready to open up on his own. 

In the end, Cas knew Dean might never get to that point on his own.  _ If I know anything about him, it’s that he hates pity and hates feeling like a burden. It stands to reason he’ll never open up on his own because he’ll think talking to me - or anyone else - will just be asking for sympathy, even though that couldn’t be further from the truth.  _ He took a deep breath and let it out in measured, nervous puffs. He kept his voice steady but quiet, as commanding as he could manage without it coming across as rude. “Tell me about the nightmare, Dean.”

Dean stayed facing away and exhaled a deep breath. “It was one I have all the time.”

“Can you explain?” Cas asked gently.

“Can I have breakfast first? Starvin’.” He got out of bed and left the room before Cas could respond again, and Cas let out a sigh as he reached over to grab his phone. 

He had a text from Jaskier that only said ‘call me’, so he did. 

“About time.”

Cas rolled his eyes and sat up. “I was sleeping. What is it?”

“I found him. Sam? I found him. Goes by the name Sam Campbell now, and it took a damn minute to work it out, but… it’s him. I talked to him last night.”

His heart rate sped up and he flipped the blanket off of him, going over to quietly shut the door. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Gave Dean’s info to that Sheriff and had him do some digging. Mary Winchester left town when Dean would’ve been about 5 years old, taking her one year old son with her. Anyway, Sam doesn’t really remember Dean but his mom made sure he knew he had a brother. They thought Dean was dead, which was why they never looked for him.”

Cas nodded quickly to himself. “Thank you. Send me his contact information. And Jaskier?” He paused. “Thank you.” 

He hung up and made his way downstairs, trying to find the best way to tell Dean. 

Dean was standing over the stove, staring down at the pan in a daze. He glanced over and forced a smile, “makin’ bacon.”

Cas wrapped his arms gently around Dean’s waist and kissed the base of his neck. “Will you talk to me? I don’t want you to feel pressured, but... I want to help you, Dean. And I can’t do that if we don’t communicate about what’s bothering you.”

He practically melted into Cas’ embrace and sighed. “Yeah... what...” he paused, still facing the stove. “It was me as a kid... The day my mom left.”

Jask’s words echoed in Cas’ mind and he held steady. “You were young, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. I probably don’t even remember it correctly. Just a dream.” He flipped the bacon and moved to stir some eggs. “I was five or somethin’, and she said she would come back for me but... didn’t.”

Cas wasn’t completely naive. Knowing what he knew about Dean, he could guess the answer to his next question - but chose to ask it anyway. “Why didn’t she take you with her?”

Dean tensed and Cas could feel he was seconds from shutting down, but to his surprise, he pushed through. “My dad was... mean. He used to lock me in my room and take the key. She couldn’t get in. But I don’t know, I was young. I just remember her saying, ‘I’ll come back for you’ and then... she never came. I stopped waitin’ after a while.”

Suddenly, what happened under the stairs made sense. Why Dean craved touch more than most made sense.  _ His father hit him and his mother wasn’t there for him, of course he wants to be touched by someone that cares about him.  _ Cas slowly turned Dean around to face him and kissed him softly, pulling back with an open, fond smile. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Dean was blushing, but he nodded and kissed him again. “Never told anyone before.”

“I know, and I’m grateful you trusted me.” Cas placed a kiss to each corner of Dean’s lips and then the tip of his nose. “I need to tell you something, but I’m not entirely sure how to go about it.”

His face fell and he took a deep breath. “I know it’s a lot. I know I’m broken... Please don’t... go...”

“Dean!” Cas kissed him for the tenth time, letting out an exasperated breath as he pulled back. “I’m not going anywhere. I... well, I found your brother.”

“Found him? Sammy?” Dean scratched his head. “Is he okay?”

Cas faltered slightly, confused by the lack of reaction. “Yes, he... is. Your mother is, too... They thought you were dead.”

**Dean**

Dean had no idea how to feel. They were both okay and never looked for him? Just assumed he was dead and moved on with their lives? He did everything in his power to find them and as far as he knew, no Mary or Sam Winchester existed. “Why did they think I was dead? If she thought he might kill me... why didn’t she come back?” He could smell the food burning and pushed the pan off the flame. “She never came back.” His chest felt heavy again and the only thing that ever helped that weight was Cas’ arms. So without warning, he melted into them. “Why did she leave me?” He whispered.

Cas rubbed the small of his back and reached over to turn the stove off. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I don’t... I don’t know.”

“Is it bad I just wanna meet him? Not her... not yet. I dunno what to say to her. Does... he wanna meet me?”

“Yes, he does. I didn’t speak to him, but Jaskier did. He sent over Sam’s information if you want to call him.”

“Yeah?” Dean stood up, a small smile on his lips. “Okay... I’ll call.”  _ What should I even say? _

~~~~ 

Cas held up the blindfold, tilting his head to the side. “Lay down, get comfortable.”

“Okay...” Dean laid down, his throbbing cock leaking onto his stomach. “So, you think this will help? I’ve never tried this.”

Nodding, Cas fixed it around his eyes and kissed a line across his cheekbones. “There’s only one way to find out. If you get uncomfortable or claustrophobic, just take it off. I’m not binding your hands.”

“Okay, Castiel.” Dean was nervous, but he already trusted Cas so much. He’d always been absolutely open and honest with everything and aside from that, Dean could just tell he could trust him. Hell... he was falling for him. 

Cas began touching him just as Dean began to panic from the darkness and it felt... amazing. His fingertips sent chills up his spine and made him realize he didn’t need to see this, he could  _ feel _ it, down to his core.

Over his thighs, sweeping under the crooks of his legs and down his calves, those gorgeous, powerful hands circled around his feet and pressed a little harder as they made their way back up. Cas wasn’t even touching his cock, but his mouth was alternating little licks and teasing bites all across his hip bones and the muscled expanse of his stomach. 

“Sh- I like this... a lot.” Dean squirmed under him and moaned. “Castiel...”

The hot burst of air from Cas’ laugh made his skin jump. He felt alive, hyper aware of each random patch of contact as Cas’ movements started becoming spontaneous. 

A thumb brushing over the inside of his thigh. Lips ghosting over the hollow of his neck, even as thick fingers traced up and down his side and over his sensitive nipples. 

“Fuck I... I love you.” Dean whispered. Pushing aside every negative emotion telling him to shut up. Last thing he meant was to push Cas away, but he was trying to be better at words... better for Cas.

The man didn’t falter for a moment. He bit down gently and Dean could feel his lips stretch out in a smile as his hands continued to roam. “I know, Dean. I love you, too.” 

“Good. Keep... yeah... fuckin’ love this.” Dean reached for him and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t remember a time where touch felt so fucking raw and out of this world. “Is this how blind sex is?”  _ Stupid! Why did you say that?! _

“I can’t answer that, because I don’t know. But I did get the idea from the premise that when you block one of your senses the others become heightened. I take it it’s working?” He ghosted the back of his knuckle down Dean’s cock and squeezed the inside of his thigh, then kissed him right as Dean tried to answer.

“Y-yeah... C’mon, baby. Suck me, please.” He rutted into the air.  _ Not too proud to fuckin’ beg. _

Cas hummed and Dean felt the mattress dip a second before Cas flicked his tongue over his cock and pulled it in. He stroked the couple of inches he couldn’t easily take into his mouth. 

“Ah, shit... Thank you. That feels so fuckin’ good!” Dean shivered and thrusted up for more. Everything felt so overwhelmingly great that he was already teetering the edge, but Cas kept him right there - giving him just enough to please but not quite enough to tip him over. 

His other hand still roved over every inch of bare skin he could reach, then he slid two fingers into Dean’s mouth mid-moan. Dean sucked on Cas’ fingers desperately. He couldn’t talk - he could hardly think. He just  _ needed _ Cas’ cock.

Almost on cue, Cas pulled back entirely. The loss was instant and caused Dean to whimper, right up until he heard the snap of the lube cap and realized he was about to get exactly what he wanted. 

“Castiel... Fuck me. Need you.” He spread his legs eagerly and chewed his lip.

Cas growled and started opening him up quickly, dropping forward to kiss the pleas right from Dean’s mouth as he drove his fingers deeper and deeper. 

Dean could already tell he was going to come much faster than he wanted, but all that teasing had him bursting at the seams. “M’ready... Please.”

“So pretty when you beg for me, Dean.” Cas removed his fingers and all Dean could hear was the wet sound of Cas jacking off, then the tip of his massive cock was pressing against his hole. With one thrust, Dean was split open as Cas’ hands gripped his sides. 

“Fuck!!” Dean groaned, painful pleasure radiating throughout his entire body.

Just like he thought, he didn’t last long. Cas pounded into him while gripping his leaking cock until he was coming so hard his toes curled and it shot out so forcefully, it landed on Dean’s eyebrow. 

Cas followed soon after and came down, licking the come off Dean’s face. 

Nothing would ever be better than this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Castiel**

The next several weeks flew by so fast it was almost a dream. Dean had tagged along to a few estate sales and even a couple of auctions, and Cas knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’d earn his place by Cas’ side and then some. 

Dean was still having a hard time verbalizing the things that had happened to him when he was a child, but their unspoken communication got a lot better. He no longer seemed to be afraid to reach out for Cas when he felt that need for human contact, and no longer shied away when Cas chose to freely give it. He may not have been touch starved himself, but he couldn’t deny that everything was better when he could feel Dean. 

Without a personal assistant, Cas started keeping his own calendar and Dean even taught him how to use the espresso machine. The first attempts had been hilarious fails, but like everything else… his patience paid off. He’d gotten so good at it that he finally decided it was time to make  _ Dean  _ a cup of coffee, and had it waiting for him on the kitchen table when he woke up. “Good morning.”

His hair was adorably tousled and he still had a sleepy daze in his eyes. “Mornin’. You were gone when I woke up and I had to cuddle your pillow like old times.” Dean glanced at the table and grinned. “You got it goin’?” The proud look on his face made Cas’ chest tighten.

“Yes, thanks to you.” Cas took a sip of his Americano and stood, quickly closing the distance between them and sweeping Dean into a kiss he couldn’t help - Dean looked too damn good not to.

He hummed and kissed Cas again, backing him against the counter and licking into his mouth. “I can taste the coffee.” Dean dove back in for more, his hands sliding up Cas’ shirt.

In a single move, Cas had them flipped and lifted Dean to set him on the counter. He smirked at the surprised look on Dean’s face and leaned down, rubbing his nose over Dean’s crotch. “I’m stronger than I look. Do you have any interest in taking this to the garage, or should I suck you off right on this counter?”

“Garage... definitely garage.” Dean nodded and then held up his palm. “Wait... Can you wait in here? I got an idea.”

Cas pinched his eyebrows together and stepped back to let Dean past him. “I suppose.”

Dean took a long sip of coffee and then darted towards the garage. “Glad you don’t lock it now. Come out in five. Love ya!” He disappeared quickly like a kid on Christmas and Cas smiled fondly before leaning against the counter to wait.  _ I don’t know how I ever got so lucky, though I’m beginning to think I need to give Jaskier yet  _ **_another_ ** _ raise. _

A few minutes later, Cas grabbed the lube and stripped, then walked out into the garage to find Dean naked and sprawled out on his beautiful ‘67 Impala. 

Out of all these months, they still hadn’t done anything in Dean’s car, and Cas stopped dead in his tracks with his breath caught in his throat. “Dean…” His eyes roved over his boyfriend as he walked the rest of the way to him. He smirked, leaning down to kiss his legs. “Are you finally going to let me debase her?”

“Yes... Fuck it’s hot when you use big words. M’still a little open from last night... need you like right fuckin’ now, Castiel.” Dean reached down and gripped his throbbing cock.

Cas chuckled quietly. “Is it? I’ll keep that in mind.” He slicked his fingers and nudged two of them into Dean, biting his lip at the look on his face. “Look at you, spread out and open for me. So... eager.” He added a third finger and scissored for a moment. “Did you ever think you’d get fucked on top of your own hood, Dean? How many times have you fantasized about this?”

“Fuck, since I got her. Guess I was waitin’ for you, Castiel. You fuck me better than anyone ever could.” Dean gripped his legs to hold them as Cas lined up and slowly inched in, loving how easily Dean took him. 

For just a moment, Cas closed his eyes. There was no world in which Cas wouldn’t want to see every second of that, but Dean’s ass felt so good he couldn’t help it. He rocked slowly, flattening out against him and dragging back out. He opened his eyes again and moved faster, wrapping his own hand around Dean’s and pulling it to his cock. “Show me how well I fuck you, Dean. Show me how good it feels to have me buried inside you.”

Dean’s head fell back with a groan and he thrusted up into his fist. “So good... fuck, Cas...” He sped up his hand, staring into his eyes, and Cas fucked into him at the same pace. 

The Impala’s gorgeous black paint shone under Dean’s flushed skin, and Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything more perfect in his life. Heat and need coiled in his gut as he slammed into him over and over, rocking the car on its axles and growling low. “Come for me, Dean. I want to feel your ass squeezing my cock as I fill you up and watch it drip out all over the hood.”

“Ah, fu-” Dean tossed his head back and groaned so loud it echoed throughout the garage as he spilled into his fist, over and over until it was leaking down his hand and onto his stomach.

Cas fucked him through it then gripped his hips hard, pulling them together as he emptied deep inside him with a grunt. He started pulling out before he was done, trailing a line of come out of Dean’s perfect, abused ass onto the paint. 

He pushed Dean’s thighs to his chest to get a better view, and swore under his breath as he leaned down to lick both of them clean, his tongue flicking over Dean’s pink, puffy hole. 

Not all that long ago, Cas thought he’d perfected the way he used those cars to his own advantage, but now? He’d been missing Dean that entire time and just hadn’t known it. 

_ I’m in love and in lust. How many people are lucky enough to say that? _

**Dean**

If he was being honest, Dean never imagined he was worthy of love. Opening up to Cas had been hard, but he was damn proud of himself for finally taking a chance. No more playing it safe with a wall around his heart. He’d let go and free fallen into Cas’ strong arms, and nothing had ever felt better. 

Talking to Sam had been nice. It was awkward at first, but they got over that much easier than he thought they would. Dean had a  _ brother. _

Not just that, Dean had a man that loved him by his side, and the promise of a great future all around. All thanks to Cas.

He was sitting at his piano when Dean was feeling... needy - not that he’d use those words - and pulled the bench back to climb onto Cas’ lap. “Hi.”

Cas continued to play with one hand as the other wrapped around him and he kissed him gently. “Hi.”

“Missed you.” He smiled innocently, loving the playful glint in Cas’ eyes. “And we’re outta pie. Wanna bake one together tonight?”

“Of course, Dean. I believe we have all the ingredients.” Cas stopped playing the tune and slid both of his hands up Dean’s shirt to rub his back, and having those fingers directly on his skin made him shiver. “Can you think of anything…  _ else _ you’d like to do first?”

“Uhh...” Dean looked around like he wasn’t sure but rolled his hips slightly. “I dunno...” He rolled them again, working hard to bite back the smile.

Cas’ eyes fluttered closed briefly and he leaned in, catching his teeth on Dean’s neck and sucking gently.

That was all it took for Dean to drop the act. He turned to expose his neck for Cas and released a low moan. “Castiel...” He knew Cas would know exactly what he wanted, just by the use of his full name.

“On your knees, Dean. I was in the middle of composing a song for you, and you know how I feel about being interrupted.” Cas nipped at his skin again, and Dean shuddered before climbing off his lap. 

“Mmhmm...” He dropped to his knees before Cas, awaiting instructions and ignoring the visible bulge in his donut-printed pajama pants.

“Open that gorgeous mouth for me, baby.” Cas shifted enough to shuck his pants all the way off, then fitted one of his feet between Dean’s legs to reach the pedals as he began stroking himself. “Think you can keep me warm while I finish this up?” 

“Yes, Castiel.” Dean opened wide for Cas’ cock and slid him inside.  _ Good luck concentratin’ there, Beethoven.  _ He flicked his tongue, earning that Dom eyebrow he loved so much, and then sat as still as he could.

The song was gorgeous, and every time Cas lifted his foot off the pedal, it brushed against Dean’s balls. 

It took everything not to grip or stroke himself but he remained a good boy and kept his hands off his cock, resting them palms up on his thighs. 

Dean absolutely loved giving himself over to Cas, no matter the situation. When he arrived here, he never saw himself as a sub, but now... he hoped to be Cas’ sub for the rest of his life.

Cas’ breathing was erratic and he was spending way more time watching Dean than the keys, and eventually the music stopped entirely. One of Cas’ hands fisted in Dean’s hair and tugged but didn’t pull him off. “You’re so good for me, Dean. Now... go ahead. Take what you want. You’ve earned it.”

Dean flicked his tongue again and dove in for more. He couldn’t wait for Cas to open him up and fuck him, and he wanted to swallow every single drop he would give him.

He hummed as Cas sat in his throat, and then slid off painfully slow, all to slide him right back down again. Dean was a lot younger than Cas, and already knew Cas’ stamina wasn’t quite what it used to be. 

So he worked his tongue expertly until Cas was coming with a grunt and gripping the side of the piano bench with his free hand to steady himself. 

After he drank Cas down like it was his job, he popped his lips as he released his spent cock. “Thanks... I was hungry.” He chewed his lip and palmed himself, staring into Cas’ dreamy eyes. All this time and Dean  _ still _ wasn’t over those eyes... The shade of blue was completely out of this world.

“My turn.” Cas hauled Dean to his feet and kissed him hard, maneuvering them away from the piano and over to the couch. Cas sat down and pulled Dean onto his lap again, rubbing his thumb over the precome leaking out of him and stroking quickly as he kissed him. 

Blame the cockwaming, but Dean didn’t last nearly as long as he hoped, and the fact that Cas let him release all over his shirt was so hot he was nearly pushed over a second time. 

They kissed lazily as Dean came down and then sat in their bliss until both their legs were cramping from the position.

“How are things with Sam?” 

“Things are good. He wants to come out the summer before his senior year, but I don’t wanna wait that long. I wanna meet him. Feels like we lost enough time, you know?” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ neck and sighed. 

“Well then… let’s go.” Cas offered him a small smile. “If you want to go see him, we will go this weekend.”

“Really?!” Dean sat up to look at his face. “It’s a few hours away.” 

Cas kissed his lips softly. “Yes, Dean. You know you could have just asked.”

He nodded, because he really should have known he could just talked to Cas about it weeks ago. “Yeah… I didn’t wanna bug you. You’ve been flippin’ those cars like a damn boss.”

Cas chuckled. “You’ve helped. More than you realize. We’ve been working hard, we could use a little getaway.”

“Awesome! I’ll go call him!” Dean hopped up and then leaned down to kiss Cas deeply. “Thank you.”

~~~~

“I’m drivin’!” Dean exclaimed, holding his hand out for the key. “C’mon, hand ‘em over.” He did a gimme motion and bit his lip in the way that drove Cas crazy.  _ No way he can deny me. _

Cas laughed and wrapped his big ass hand firmly around the Torino’s keys. “No.”

“No? C’mon. I’ve driven them all but  _ this _ one, it’s my turn.”  _ And cue the pout. _

“Stop pouting. You know how much that gets to me...” Dean could see when the lightbulb went on. “Oh, you’re trying to manipulate me with your adorable... _ ness.” _

Dean licked his lips and walked closer. “I dunno if adorableness is a word, Mr. Proper.” He leaned in to ghost their mouths together. “But I have other tactics up my sleeve.” 

Cas pushed him softly. “You’re being a brat. Brats don’t get what they want.” But Dean could tell he was seconds away from caving. 

_ Can’t give up now.  _ “Please… Castiel.”

_ I win. _

“Dammit, Dean.” Cas handed him the keys and pulled him in roughly by his hair for a heated kiss. “Not one scratch.”

_ “Pfft!  _ You know my Baby. Does she have a damn scratch?” 

“No, she doesn’t, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about her. No air drumming, Dean.”

“Geez, all these rules. Dunno if I even wanna drive anymore.” 

“Good, give those back.” Cas reached for the keys and Dean hastily put them behind his back.

“Nah… I definitely still wanna drive. Get in, Grandpa. Let’s go meet my baby brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know a lot of you were excited about them actually meeting, so I apologize for letting you down. That’s not the story I was trying to tell here, and I wanted to give this a nice, optimistic open ending since we’ll probably get the exact opposite from the show. If it helps, I like to imagine that they bear hug when they see each other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
